Random Writing Prompts
by Karkalicious769
Summary: This is just going to be a series of DaveJohn drabbles based on a single word. Some will be fluffy, or have friendship feels and sadstuck (warning). There will be a few other implied ships, though this revolves around DaveJohn. No real plot line, stories don't carry over (unless specified), and, until further notice, I'm not updating this.
1. Alcohol

_Alcohol:  
In chemistry, an alcohol is any organic compound in which the hydroxyl functional group is bound to a saturated carbon atom. The term alcohol originally referred to the primary alcohol in alcoholic beverages. _

It was pure bliss. Drowning his sorrows in the various types of alcohol his Bro left around had always proved very easy for Dave. He had been doing it since what seemed like forever, not that Bro knew. If he knew, he would skin Dave alive for sure.  
So far, he had downed maybe five bottles of beer and whiskey total, which was an unusually heavy load for him. Though, it appeared to be working, as Dave couldn't even remember how he got to his room, much less why his chest was pinched unpleasantly and he felt like crying. Deciding that it didn't matter, Dave took another gulp of his beer and sighed happily as the fire spread from his stomach through his blood and he closed his eyes.  
He probably would have passed out right then and there, but for some reason, the door to his room was slammed open, though he could have sworn he had locked it. Guess not.  
Dave blinked and suddenly, John was standing in front of him, looking down at him and yelling something, though Dave couldn't tell what through the buzzing in his ears. John, oblivious to this, kept yelling and grabbed and pulled at the beer bottle Dave was holding, looking shocked, scared, and angry. It was actually really cute and funny. Even in his drunken stupor, Dave was more than a match for John. Laughing, Dave pulled the bottle out of John's grip and took a huge sip between laughs.  
Finally, the buzzing in Dave's ears stopped, replaced instead by the world around him. The hum of the air-conditioner, the clang of the refrigerator making ice in the distance, but most importantly, John's worried voice.  
"What part about this is funny, Dave?" He demanded, putting his hands on his slender hips. Dave just laughed again and set the beer bottle down before answering.  
"You are." Dave finally worked out, coming down from his laughing high and trying not to start all over again at the pissed look on John's face.  
"I am being completely serious, Dave!" he protested. In reality, he probably was, but Dave was far too drunk to notice or care at all. Instead, he grinned evilly and wrapped one arm around John's waist, pulling him down flawlessly onto the bed with the element of surprise.  
John blushed and tried to get up, succeeding only in entertaining Dave who, thinking this was a game, pinned John's wrists above his head with one hand and slid a leg over his waist, straddling him.  
Doing his best to ignore the position, John looked up at Dave, trying to read his expression through his shades but not getting anything.  
"Dave, can you take off your shades?" John asked softly, lying completely still. Dave seemed startled at the request but nodded quickly, already reaching up to remove them. He grabbed the edges but stopped just before removing them. Something in his head told him not to, but john had asked nicely and Drunk!Dave couldn't say no to John.  
Setting his shades on the night stand next to his half-full beer bottle, Dave looked at John in the eyes, admiring how much better his friend looked through his uninterrupted vision.  
They both kept absolutely still for a few moments, studying each other in awe. Finally, John smiled softly and shook his head slowly before refocusing on Dave.  
"Why are you drinking, Dave?" he asked, careful not to sound pushy.  
Dave sat up slightly, though didn't get off John, actually thinking. Finally, he sighed sadly and looked down at John.  
"Because, earlier, when we were hanging out, you were talking about how you wanted to ask out this girl you really liked and it made me sad." He said.  
John, being the naïve fool he was, said, completely seriously, "Why did that make you sad?" he pulled his wrists a bit, trying to see if Dave's grip had loosened, only causing the blonde straddling him to tighten his hand.  
"Because, derp!" Dave practically shouted, face flushed with anger and blush, "I love you!" Dave gasped slightly, realizing to late what he said. Face as bright red as his shirt, Dave hastily got of John, scrambling to his feet. Not looking back, Dave had made it to his door before John realized what had happened and jumped up.  
Luckily, Dave was still drunk, though their conversation had sobered him up some, and John caught him easily, stopping the blonde before he could open the door. Dave turned to look at John over his shoulder, ready to say the whole thing was just a joke when John stopped him.  
Throwing his arms around Dave's neck, John, blush rivaling Dave's, pressed his lips to the blonde's, initiating the first of many kisses the two would share. Caught off guard, Dave took only a second before wrapping his arms around John's waist and kissing back just as passionately.  
At first, John's teeth made it awkward, but after a few seconds, Dave had worked out a pattern and was soon making out with the raven haired boy. Eventually (because air is, unfortunately, a necessity), the two pulled away. Somehow, they had ended up on Dave's bed, John on bottom and Dave between his legs.  
John blinked, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "You know Dave," he started, pausing only to make sure the blonde was paying attention, "the girl I was talking about earlier is blonde and tall and perfect and absolutely gorgeous, and you know what?"  
Dave clinched his teeth and unconsciously dug his fingers harshly into John's waist. "What?" he spat. John just grinned and cupped Dave's cheek gently, "She's really a boy named Dave."  
They both leaned in at the same moment, and their simple kiss quickly became more passionate. John moaned into the kiss lightly and Dave took the opportunity to shove his tongue in the other boys mouth, though neither was complaining. Finally, they pulled away.  
Looking down at the painting boy beneath him, Dave smirked. "I should have gotten drunk a long time ago," and he kissed John again.


	2. Ambulance

_Ambulance:  
A vehicle for transportation of sick or injured people to, from or between places of treatment for an illness or injury._

John was, understandably, feeling really nervous. The ambulance was jostling as it tore down the highway, and the obnoxious but necessary alarm was doing nothing to calm his nerves.  
"You okay there John?" his friend, Jake English, asked, reaching across the small compartment to grab John's hand.  
Nodding and forcing a small smile to his face, John answered, "Yeah, just a little nervous is all."  
Jake just nodded in response, easily understanding, "Yes, my first time out was a bit of a dozy as well." John just raised an eyebrow at the older boy, "Didn't that turn out to be a prank by some guy who you ended up exchanging numbers with?"  
Jake blushed and laughed awkwardly, "Well, true, but I didn't know that on the way there. Besides, it wasn't a prank; it just wasn't as serious as Dirk made it out to be."  
John rolled his eyes but secretly thanked Jake for lessening the strain on his nerves. Before he could express his gratitude however, the ambulance shuddered to a stop and, wordlessly, John and Jake jumped out of the back, spotting the injured person easily.  
The person was a tall, good-looking blonde boy. He was lying flat on his back with a bright red skateboard to his left and there was a fair sized puddle of blood under his head, causing the blonde strands to stick to the boys scalp. Not only that, but his leg was bent at a funny angle that John knew wasn't natural. Surprisingly though, the boy appeared to be conscious. Somehow, John could tell, even though the boy was wearing incredibly reflective shades.  
Without needing encouragement, John grabbed a stretcher and wheeled it over to Jake, who was crouching by the boy, inspecting his injuries while questioning the group of kids standing nearby.  
"We don't even know what even fucking happened!" A short, dark haired boy protested angrily, though he looked close to tears and sick with worry.  
"Yeah, we jutht turned around for a moment and the next time we look, he'th on the ground bleeding." A taller boy put in, looking guilty but mostly confused and shell-shocked.  
"And I can't see anything anyway, so don't ask me." A girl put in. She was carrying a walking stick and was clearly blind, though her banter on the subject seemed unnaturally forced.  
Jake just nodded in understanding (he was really good at that), he was too busy helping John out the boy on the stretcher to say anything.  
However, once the blonde was on the stretcher, Jake turned to them and gave a small smile, "Unfortunately, I can't allow you to come with us in the ambulance, but you are more than welcome to follow us yourselves." He waited just long enough for the taller male to nod before swinging around and helping John slide the stretcher into the ambulance. They climbed in quickly, immediately swinging the door shut, barley doing so before the vehicle lurched into motion.  
Jake quickly set to work; he grabbed a syringe that he had prepared on the drive over and after quickly sanitizing the boys skin, carefully gave him them shot, making the blonde relax visibly almost immediately.  
Not wasting time, Jake tilted the boys head sideways and pulled on a pair of disposable gloves before cautiously moving his hair out of the way to better see the wound. Chuckling softly, he took a sanitizing wipe and rubbed the shockingly large wound despite the blonde's hisses of pain.  
"What did you do this time, Dave?" Jake asked, clearly worried about the boy though he forced out a small laugh.  
Grinning, the boy, Dave apparently, shook his head slightly, "English, I can't even remember your first name through the pounding in my head."  
John gave Jake a quizzical look, which was defiantly seen only to be promptly and blatantly ignored in favor of talking to Dave.  
"Does your brother know what happened?" Jake asked, throwing away the blood-soaked and gravel covered wipe and grabbing a new one, much to the displeasure of Dave.  
"No, Dirk doesn't even," he flinched, "know where I am. But it's fine, you have his number." He answered, giving an all-knowing smirk that made Jake turn crimson.  
There was movement behind his infuriating shades and Dave's smirk grew wider but much more relaxed. "So who's the cute derp I never knew you knew, English?" Dave asked.  
Jake laughed again at John's flushed face, now working on tying a temporary bandage around the blonde's wound. "I was wondering when you'd notice him, Strider." He looked much calmer then when they had first entered the truck, "That's John Egbert, he's another rookie."  
Dave gave a thoughtful hum of recognition before turning his attention back to John, who had yet to say a word.  
"I'm Dave Strider," he introduced, "just thought we could have a proper introduction."  
"I'm John Egbert." The raven-haired boy introduced, grinning like an idiot.  
"So I've been told." Dave said with a mock voice of sophistication. Despite himself, John giggled slightly, earning another silent smirk from Dave.  
The little bit that was left of the ride to the hospital passed with playful banter between the three of them, and John unconsciously grinned the whole time.  
Once the vehicle stopped again though, all was silent before John and Jake leaped out and, using all the care possible (for them), removed Dave from the back and wheeled him towards the emergency center of the building.  
After twisting and turning down several long corridors, the trio stopped in front of a set of swinging doors. John knew from experience that they led to the surgical wing of the hospital and suddenly felt nervous again. He didn't know why, but he was feeling really protective of Dave for some reason.  
Turning to said blonde, John opened his mouth to say something – anything – when Dave cut him off by thrusting a slip of paper in his face. John took it out of reflex and looked at Dave, who was already being wheeled away by a blonde nurse.  
"I always have one on me for emergencies!" He shouted as an explanation. Then he was gone and the doors swung shut behind him.  
John looked at the paper in his hands.  
It was a phone number.  
John grinned, feeling happier than he had in a while.  
He was so happy he didn't even hear Jake's heavy laughter echoing in the corridor.


	3. Angel

**A/N: Longish chapter is shitty**

_Angel:  
A supernatural being or spirit found in various religions and mythologies._

For a split second as he tumbled through the air, Dave felt like he was flying. A normal person would probably be freaking out, but he just laughed in exhilaration like a madman. He had long ago warned his bro about strifing on the roof. One of them was bound to fall of sooner or later.  
With that thought, all laughter ceased. If Dave died doing something Dirk suggested, his Bro would never forgive himself. Stretching out a hand, Dave groped for something to grab on to but, predictably, felt only the air pass through the spaces between his fingers.  
Desperation gripped him and Dave slammed his eyes shut, hiding the inevitable from him. _  
_"I don't wanna die!" he shouted, but though his throat vibrated, the words did not reach Dave's ears. But it seemed that didn't matter to the universe at all.  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Dave felt his body lurch to a stop. Cracking one eye open warily, Dave saw that, somehow, he had frozen in mid-air, the ground just a few feet below him. Confused, Dave tried bending his legs to touch the ground. Surprisingly, they moved through the air slowly, as if he was completely submerged in water. Dave could even see the air part where his leg had been, looking similar to a snow angel.  
After a few more excruciatingly long minutes of struggle, Dave was standing. Feeling around a bit, he discovered that moving through the places he had been was like walking normally, but the spots he hadn't been were a bitch to make any progress in.  
Dave felt incredibly unnerved by the whole ordeal, this clearly wasn't normal, and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was supposed to happen. And so, being rather bored and tired as a Strider usually is, Dave sat down on the pavement and laid back, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, waiting.  
As a matter of fact, Dave was almost asleep before something happened. And by "something", I mean there was a blinding white light that hurt Dave's eyes even when they were closed and his shades were on. Immediately on his feet, Dave cracked one eye open and peered at the light in front of him, forcing himself to keep focus as much as he wanted to look away.  
Finally, when Dave could take no more, the ball of light faded to a low glow and began reshaping itself. First it looked like two balls stacked on top of each other, then the top one shrinked and the bottom one grew. The bottom one divided into five separate pieces and the center grew longer and narrower.  
Dave's eyes widened in recognition and wonder. It was forming a person.  
And it was. The four pieces left attached themselves to the narrow piece, sticking were a normal person would have arms and legs. The small details, like fingers, came quickly after and the light now strongly resembled a glowing mannequin.  
Before Dave could study it further, the light suddenly intensified and there was a loud _boom_, like an explosion, causing Dave to be forced back a few feet, eyes shut tightly once again.  
The explosion lasted barely five seconds, the noise and the light disappearing as quickly as it had come. In the spot where said light had been, there was a figure. Moving closer, Dave realized that it was a boy. Before he could help him off the ground though, the boy shot straight up, literally floating briefly in the air a few feet above Dave's head.  
As the boy floated there, looking dazed and confused, Dave took the opportunity to study him. He was wearing a strange looking white shirt that was cut off at the sleeves and a pair of matching baggy trousers held up by a golden rope. He had short but messy pitch-black hair that contrasted greatly with his alabaster skin but made his sky blue eyes all the more noticeable. His face was still slightly chubby with baby fat though he was actually quite skinny and probably didn't even come up to Dave's chin. As he floated there, he looked, to Dave, angelic.  
And that was where any relation to an angel abruptly ended.  
With a small shout of joy, the boy happily twisted in the air, seeming to bend the air itself. After about a minute of this, he finally looked down and, apparently, noticing Dave, he stopped floating, plummeting to the ground from about twenty feet in the air.  
Crying out in alarm, Dave instinctively ran forward and thrust his arms out, catching the stranger, who was so light in his arms that Dave remained standing.  
Giving him an annoyed look, the boy crossed his arms tightly and pouted, "What did you catch me for?" he asked, looking none to grateful. Dave, ignoring the way his voice combined with the pouty face made his knees shake, scoffed, "Your welcome." He said, rolling his eyes.  
The boy rolled his eyes as well and Dave noticed the thin wire framed glasses on his face and his slight overbite. It was adorable.  
"Yeah thanks," he said sarcastically, making no move to stand up, "I was fine. It's not like I can die," he eyed Dave, "unlike some people."  
"Are you judging me because I only have one life?" Dave asked incredulously, feeling like either laughing or dropping him.  
The boy just shrugged and hopped out of Dave's arms, landing gracefully on solid ground. When he turned to look at the blonde again, the boy had a large grin on his face. Dave concluded that this messed up kid was most defiantly bipolar.  
"So," the blonde started, "you gonna tell me your name or am I not worthy?" The boy laughed and shook his head, not noticing the way Dave's features softened at the sound.  
"No, I'll tell you," he forced out, laughter ceasing, "I'm John Egbert." He stuck out his right hand.  
"Dave Strider," he responded, shaking it, "now, how 'bout you explain why time has stopped and why you just appeared and started flying."  
John laughed again, but not quite as loudly as before. "Well," he began, "I'm here because you broke a fundamental law of space time, and my dad figured that I should get practice dealing with mortals so-"  
Dave slapped a hand over the chattering boy's mouth, the universal signal for, "shut up_"_.  
Sighing, the "cool kid" placed his head in his free hand before looking back up, "Okay, now hold on," he sighed again, "please explain how I broke a "fundamental law of space time"."  
John nodded and the hand was removed from his mouth. "Alright, so by stopping time," he gestured around, "you broke a law that was set up decades ago to protect the very fabric of space and the universe. Actually, that law has been forgotten by a lot of people, 'cause everybody thought the time users had all died." He explained.  
Dave looked startled, "You mean I did this?" he asked in awe, looking around, completely ignoring half of what John said.  
John nodded and folded his legs under him, floating in mid-air again. "I know it might be hard to accept, but this most certainly isn't a dream, but I assume you want a better explanation, right?" Dave just nodded, playing around with the surrounding air, "Well, the truth is," John looked awkward, "I have no idea how you did this."  
Dave just stared at him, shocked, "What the hell do you mean?" he shouted. John just shrugged, "Actually, you aren't even supposed to be alive," he said, "My race, angels if you couldn't tell, keep track of and control human life and, as a matter of fact, you aren't in our data base. You're an enigma."  
Dave's jaw slacked. For once, he was at a loss for words. Luckily, John didn't notice as he was still explaining things, "But any further explanation can wait. Right now, we have to figure out how to make time move again before you permanently alter the time line."  
Dave nodded, "But I don't know how to do that." He sighed, feeling deflated.  
"Just try," John encouraged, "and try to do it within the next, oh, fifteen seconds."  
Looking up at the sky, Dave did the first thing that came to his mind. _Uh, time unfreeze? _He thought.  
And somehow, it worked.

Approximately ten seconds before all of that occurred, Dave was strifing with his Bro on the roof, losing and to focused to notice the ledge of the roof approaching. Actually, he probably would have fallen off again and done the entire situation above all over again had it not been for one small change.  
"Dave!" shouted John, slamming the door to the roof open, "you did it!" Caught off guard, both Dave and Dirk froze, staring at the small, grinning boy, neither knowing what to do.  
After what seemed like forever, Dave just laughed and laughed, making his way over to the raven-haired derp.  
"I sure did, Egderp." He said, ruffling the boy's forever messy hair.  
And they hugged.  
Dirk was really fucking confused. 


	4. Apology

**A/N: Short chapter is short.  
Short chapter is also rated **_ISTHGMOSITSRAMMALS_ ** for "I-Shouldn't-Type-Hot-Gay-Make-Out-Scenes-In-The-Same-Room-As-My-Mom-And-Little-Sister".**

* * *

_Apology:  
A regretful acknowledgement of an offense or failure._

"John, open the damn door!" Dave shouted, pounding harshly on said door.  
"No! Go away, Dave!" came the boy's muffled reply. John was currently curled up on his bed, covered by pillows and every blanket he could get his hands on. It was stifling hot and hard to breath in his blanket fort, but John was still as red as a tomato and refused to leave until the blush was gone.  
"John, please." His friend tried again, and John paused. Dave sounded really sincere and he did want to open the door, but his lips were still tingling from when Dave had kissed him just a few minutes ago. No, he couldn't face Dave like this, so John snuggled deeper into the mattress.  
"Dave, no!" he repeated, though it wasn't as firm as the last time.  
He heard a sigh and a thump as Dave leaned against the door and slid to the ground, patiently waiting. Taking a deep breath, John climbed out of the blanket pile and looked in the little mirror he had hung on the wall not so long ago. It had a stainless steel frame and was just big enough for John to see his entire face in.  
The mirror showed him the same thing he had seen earlier when he had ditched the Con Air movie and Dave, rushing here instead. He saw a boy with messy raven hair, big blue eyes, and dorky glasses and an equally dumb overbite. The boy was blushing as well, as bright as Dave's shirt and all the way to the tips of his ears. John reached up and touched his lips. They still looked a little swollen to him and his face nearly started glowing at the thought. After all, they wouldn't be that way if John hadn't started kissing back…  
And that was why he refused to talk to Dave. After all the "no homo"s and insisting that he was completely hetero, he had kissed his best friend back and liked it.  
"John?" Dave whispered through the door.  
Not turning around and instead focusing on the mirror, John replied absent mindedly, "Yeah Dave?"  
"I'm sorry." He said. And John was shocked. Whenever he had heard Dave apologize it was never sincere and almost always because someone had forced him to. But now… he sounded so ashamed and broken and just so…  
… in love.  
John's eyes widened and he rushed over to his door, yanking it open quickly to reveal a shocked looking Dave. Apparently, he had been standing and resting his forehead against the door, because he stumbled, trying to find his footing.  
Not caring about Dave's fumble, John wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and buried his face in his chest, hugging the ever living fuck out of his bro, who, by the way he returned the favor, was very happy with the arrangement.  
They stayed like that, hugging in the door frame of John's room for a long while. Eventually, Dave sighed and nuzzled his check into John's hair.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered again. Normally, he would have laughed lightly and played it off, but this time John just sighed and stood up straighter, placing his chin on Dave's shoulder.  
"I'm not." He breathed, voice so low that he doubted Dave had heard him until said blonde suddenly tensed and pulled away, leaving John feeling cold and incomplete.  
Placing, his hands on John's shoulders and holding him at arm's length, Dave studied him with an even more unreadable expression than usual.  
"What did you say?" he asked, voice just above a growl. Instead of flinching and trying to escape Dave's vice like grip, John just smiled and slowly reached a hand up, cupping the taller male's cheek, not backing down even when he visibly flinched at John's touch.  
Moving closer, the derpy boy stood barley a foot from Dave who made no move to back up.  
"I'm. Not. Sorry." John said, saying each word carefully and slowly, making sure Dave could hear him perfectly.  
And he did. Dave's eyes widened under his shades and for the first time since falling in love with his best friend he felt…  
…hopeful.  
Not wasting a single precious moment to think, Dave pushed John further into the room, following after him and using his foot to shut the door behind him (all without looking back, badass style). John gave Dave a questioning glance and, as a response, the blonde grabbed the shorter boy's shoulders and pressed their lips together.  
John, in shock, didn't move until Dave started pulling away, to which he reacted by wrapping his slender arms around Dave's neck and tangling his pianist fingers in his blonde hair, kissing back desperately.  
Practically on auto pilot, both boys closed their eyes and Dave licked John's bottom lip slowly, causing the smaller boy to moan softly before parting his lips subtlety.  
Grinning into the kiss, Dave slid his tongue into John's mouth, exploring the sweet-tasting cavern whilst also putting body weight on John, forcing him to back up, resulting in him landing flat on his bed. Though this had been Dave's intended result, it unfortunately caused their make-out session to temporally stop so they can breathe and all that pointless stuff.  
Laughing lightly, Dave ran a hand down John's face. "So," he said, trying and failing to sound cool through his laughter, "does this mean you feel the same way?"  
John rolled his eyes, rolling his hips slightly to emphasis his point. They had ended up lying on John's bed with Dave on top, one foot on the floor and the other leg bend and placed squarely between said boy's legs. He had also managed to pin John's hands above his head with both hands. The shorter boy, in turn, was breathing heavily and was certainly not trying to force Dave off and wasn't struggling in the least.  
"No, Dave," John said sarcastically, "that kiss and this position just _scream_ "I only love you platonically"." Dave just laughed harder, only stopping when John finally leaned in and kissed him once on the lips before falling back down into the covers.  
"Shut up and kiss me, idiot." He sighed with a grin.  
And, for once, Dave listened.

* * *

**A/N: Shit, I think my mom read some of this, ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit , please let her not have seen the make-out part *on hands and knees*  
#ParentsAgainstFanGirlsWritingGayFanFiction**


	5. Attic

**A/N: I take back what I said last time. This chapter is short.**

* * *

_Attic:  
A space found directly below the pitched roof of a house or other building_

It was a relatively normal Saturday morning in the Egbert household. Dave and John were hanging out in the shorter boy's bedroom, Mr. Egbert was making another truck load of cake in the kitchen, (much to the horror of John and the delight of Dave), and all in all, it was just a normal Saturday.  
As a matter of fact, Dave and John were both sitting cross legged on John's bed, playing Mario Kart furiously on the raven-haired boy's Wii.  
"Dude, you suck at this game," Dave laughed as he bet John (Mario) with his character (Wario) on Rainbow Road for the fifth time that day, "why do you keep challenging me to rematches?"  
Instead of raging like usual, John just paused the game and turned to look at his friend, a 10 watt grin on his face.  
"Dave, that doesn't matter! I just remembered something awesome I wanted to show you!" he looked, in a word, ecstatic.  
Instead of letting his curiosity over whelm him, Dave just smirked. "John," he said with a mocking tone, "Nothing is awesome until officially judged and dictated so by the Strider."  
Instead of dropping it, as Dave knew he wouldn't, John just stood up and grabbed Dave's wrist, pulling his into the hallway.  
"Just shut up and take a look would ya?" he laughed, dropping the blonde's hand and instead reaching for something on the ceiling.  
"Wait, I didn't know you had an attic." Dave Protested as John pulled on the string, revealing a set of creaky looking stairs.  
"Whoa, dude. I had no idea you had all this shit up here." Dave said, as he entered the room, actually (though John would never know) impressed with the way John cleared out his attic.  
It had been recently clean, as there was no stuffy feeling or cobwebs anywhere. The room had three fair-sized windows that let just enough light into the attic for the space to be considered bright. John had even put up old Christmas lights around the perimeter of the room, the white kind that didn't blink, and it actually looked good.  
Additionally, he had also dragged four over-stuffed bean-bags into the middle of the room. One red, one blue, and the last two were purple and green. John had even managed to shove a mini-fridge in the corner and had a mini radio placed on a small table next to it along with a rack of CDs. He had even gone to the extent of placing some of his awful Con Air posters on the walls.  
"Pretty cool though, huh Dave?" the derp boasted, even puffing his chest out slightly, hands on his hips.  
"Are you kidding? It's even dorkier then your actual room." The blonde lied.  
That earned a laugh from John.  
"Just admit it, dude. You think this is awesome."  
"John, Striders do not admit anything. Ever. It's a sacred code, bound in blood."  
"Dave, come on, we both know that's a lie."  
"That's another part of the oath. Striders can't lie. Also, you're a dork."  
John sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend before turning his back to him and flopping onto one of the many multi colored bean bags in the room.  
Smirking at his actions, Dave followed suit (but in a much cooler fashion), and sat in a red bean bag in the center of the room. Trying to change the topic and make the awkward in the air disappear, Dave cleared his throat, gaining John's attention.  
"So, how exactly did you even get all this shit up here?" he asked, genuinely curious. John smiled, thankful for something to talk about.  
"It's not a glamorous story," he began, reclining in the bean bag, "Basically; my Dad got fed up with me doing nothing, so he forced me to clean out the attic. As you can see, it's actually pretty spacious, so I had the idea to make it into a little private area for myself and you now, I guess." He finished.  
Dave nodded, humming in recognition and making another quick sweep of the room under his shades.  
"But this isn't the only surprise." John explained, already standing himself. Getting up, Dave followed the shorty to a small hatch in the wall he hadn't noticed earlier.  
"This goes to the roof," John said absentmindedly, already half-way out, "follow me, and don't worry; there are some guard rails on the top."  
Dave rolled his eyes privately but followed his friend onto the roof. Normally, he wouldn't have expected the roof of a small house in the suburbs to offer a great view, but he was sadly mistaken.  
Climbing onto the cramped flat section of roof, he sat next to John silently, watching the mid-day sun bath the ocean of identical roofs the same, obnoxiously bright yellow. In his opinion, it made the occasional tree and visible patch of grass all the more lovely.  
Blushing slightly at his poetic thoughts, Dave looked sideways at John who, like him, was watching the surrounding houses with thoughtful interest.  
"John?"  
"Yeah, Dave?"  
"Thanks for showing me this."  
Dave didn't even have to look over to tell that John was smiling.  
"No problem, Dave."  
They sat for at least another ten minutes before they both noticed that their hands were intertwined tightly.  
Neither made a move to pull away until John's Dad called them down for cake.  
(John didn't see why cake made dropping Dave's hand worth it)


	6. Autumn

_*Autumn:  
__Autumn__, interchangeably known as __fall__ in North America, is one of the four temperate seasons._

John had always liked autumn. Admittedly, it was easily one of his favorite seasons. He wasn't as attached to winter, as his Dad always used the cold weather as an excuse to spend even more time in the kitchen than usual.  
But back to autumn.  
As John exited his favorite coffee shop, he made his way home in silence, occasionally taking a sip of the hot chocolate in his styrofoam cup. He looked around happily at all the pretty orange, red, and gold colors of the leaves. He probably should go home, but the beauty of autumn was so alluring that John turned and took the longer route, through the park, as he did every day after work.  
Smiling as he looked at all the little kids playing and the happy families, John hummed a nameless tone to himself and walked along the deteriorating path.  
Content and oblivious as he was, John stopped dead in his tracks with shock and happiness. Walking about twenty feet away from him was Dave. He looked cold, as evidence by his red nose and cheeks, but he had appeared no to have noticed John yet. Being the "master prankster" that he was, John giggled slightly to himself as he quickly hid behind the nearest tree, ready to scare the ever living shit out of Dave when he passed.  
Crouching low to the ground, John giggled again as Dave passed him, still completely unaware of the jump scare waiting for him (#ObviousSarcasmIsObvious).  
Standing up, John swung around the tree, about the scream when he noticed one flaw in his plan. Dave wasn't there.  
Just as his brain began registering what had happened, Dave fell out of the tree and landed in front of him, "Boo!" he yelled.  
Squealing despite himself, John jumped back and tripped over a root, falling on his ass and landing in a small pile of leaves with a dramatic flourish.  
"Dave!" John screeched angrily, standing up and blushing madly as Dave laughed madly, clutching his sides in a pointless attempt to calm down.  
Knowing it was pointless to try and stop Dave from laughing; John crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, trying (and failing) to suppress his blush before "Mr. Cool Kid" saw. Luckily, Dave appeared to have been temporarily blinded by the flow of tears flowing down his face, as he still hadn't stopped laughing and was now attracting the unwanted attention of passer-by's, causing John to flush as bright as Dave's shirt.  
Finally, the blonde stood up and, at taking once glance at the look on John's face, snickered, but then straightened his shades, all traces of laughter gone. John allowed himself to be the tiniest bit impressed (though he blatantly refused to show it).  
Raising an eyebrow at Dave, John made a pointed gesture to the spilled brown liquid on the ground and shoved his now empty cup into Dave's arms, who gave his bro a questioning glance.  
John sighed, "You spilled my drink, now you have to buy me a new one." He explained simply. He had the feeling Dave rolled his eyes before responding.  
"Says who?" he asked defiantly, though after years of knowing the prick, John could tell he wasn't going to argue on the matter.  
"Says me." He answered, puffing his chest out and putting his hands on his hips, attempting to look awesome, but succeeding only in making Dave's lips twitch.  
"Fine, come on Egbert, I know the perfect place to get a bro hyped up on sugary drinks." He said, grabbing John's hand and leading the way, a full blown smirk on his face now.  
Briefly, John hesitated, remembering that he was already supposed to be home, but he then recalled that his Dad was working late and was already perfectly aware of his friend's dragging John random places without warning, and forgot his worries.  
After they had exited the park, Dave made a few turns here and there and John, who had been zoning out, realized they were in a perk of town he hadn't been to before, and though they had been walking for only five minutes, tops, he realized that he was lost and the realization caused an uncomfortable sensation in his chest.  
He also noticed that Dave was still holding his hand tightly, and was even more surprised, shocked, even (if you're the dramatic type), to find that he didn't mind.  
John opened his mouth to start a conversation, as neither had said a word since they left the park, but was interrupted by Dave.  
"Well, we're here." He announced, pushing open a small glass paneled door. No sooner had they entered then Dave's hand was ripped from John's gripped and, not even having time to look around, his attention was drawn to his friend who was being glomped affectionately by a familiar looking blonde women.  
"Dave!" she squealed, a slight slur to her voice, "You haven't been her -here in forevah-forever!"  
"I know, sorry Rox," he apologized, hugging the women back.  
"Roxy!" another voice scolded, "get off of him!"  
Turning, John noticed a short, slightly chubby brown haired girl emerge from the kitchen, flour and dough stains all over her face and apron. The stain covered women smiled fondly at Dave and took of her apron, setting it on the counter to reveal a plain white t-shirt over a pair of blue jeans. John thought she was more responsible then the blonde one, Roxy, as she pulled said blonde off of Dave, and pulled the boy to his feet. He changed his mind however, when she glomped him as well, but this time Dave remained standing.  
They embraced briefly before the brunette pulled away, "So, how have you been, Davey?" she asked, smiling ear-to-ear.  
"Oh you know, Jane, the usual, just-" he suddenly broke off and shot a questioning glance at Roxy who was attempting to hide behind Jane, who just sighed, "What is it Rox?" she inquired, fording a smile.  
Roxy pointed at John and hissed, "Davey brought a new person," she answered, looking upset for some reason. Jane directed her attention to John and he instantly felt a thousand times more awkward than usual. "Uh, hi?" he tried, shakily, giving a small wave. He was expecting them to greet him normal, though after the welcome Dave received he should have thought better.  
Roxy and Jane exchanged a single look before looking back at him and squealing so loudly that John jumped. Dave just sighed and put his head in his hands, "Here we go." He muttered. John was about to ask what he was talking about when Jane and Roxy's squeals suddenly cut off and they both lunged at him, and for second, John just stared at them in horror and then he was on the ground, having his air ways restricted by how tight the two girls were hugging him.  
Dave laughed loudly at the scene and only helped when John gave him one of his very rare death-glares. Admittedly, the blonde still laughed, but at least John was standing and could breathe again.  
Dusting herself off nonchalantly as if nothing had happened, Jane turned to Dave, "So, what can I get you?"  
Dave rolled his eyes and jabbed a thumb in John's direction, "I spilled this guy's hot chocolate and he demanded I get him another one, I don't want anything though."  
Jane nodded and went back to the kitchen, Roxy taking her place buy Dave's side.  
Newest one?" she asked, being purposely vague, though Dave appeared to have understood her.  
"Friend, actually." Dave said.  
"How long?"  
"Almost a year now."  
"You serious about this?"  
"Dead fucking serious, Rox."  
"Is today the day?" she question seriously, as if the answer would decided the fate of the universe. Dave nodded in response and Roxy hummed thoughtfully before joining Jane in the kitchen.  
"What was that about?" John asked.  
Dave just shrugged. John, knowing prying for answers was a waste of time just sighed, "Can you at least tell me who those two were?" he said irritably. Dave chuckled, "That was Roxy Lalonde and Jane Crocker, my aunt and her girlfriend respectively."  
John didn't look very surprised, "So, those two are dating?" he asked, Dave nodded, "Yep, and their getting pretty serious," he continued, "they've both come to me more than once about the topic of marriage."  
John said nothing.  
Just as the silence was getting awkward though, Jane returned, carrying a styrofoam cup which she set on the counter in front of John. Both her and Roxy had slightly rumbled clothes and were flushed, causing both boys to snicker. It didn't take an Einstein to figure out what had caused the delay on John's drink.  
Blushing darker, Jane ushered them both out the door, "It's on the house!" she called, and shut the door behind them.  
Exchanging looks, the two immediately burst out laughing, brushing away a few tears before walking back the way they had come, talking comfortably all the way to the park. Once they got there though, Dave fell strangely quiet.  
John pestered him, but he said nothing until finally, the shorter boy pulled him to a stop, giving Dave an irritated look.  
"David Elizabeth Strider," he addressed formally, "you had better tell me what's wrong right now, or else-"  
John's eyes widened from their already large state to the size of dinner plates. Dave was blushing bright red and was so close that John could count his freckles and see the silhouette of closed eyes through his shades. He was so close that their lips were touching.  
John gasped slightly into the kiss, not expecting Dave to had kissed him in the middle of a popular park in broad day light, but he soon realized he didn't care.  
So he kissed back.  
And John decided autumn really was his favorite season (as cheesy as that sounds).

* * *

**#ShittyEndingIsShitty**


	7. Award

**A/N: This was originally going to be a celebrity AU story, but then I was just like, "Meh," and this happened instead because...  
…screw you.**

* * *

_Award:  
Something given to a person, a group of people, or an organization to recognize their excellence in a certain field._

"So, let me get this straight, you dragged all of us over here, _just_ to play spin-the-bottle?"  
"No, Dave, you don't understand!" Terezi insisted, trying not to yell at the complaining blonde, "We are going to play spin-the-bottle, but the winner, or last one spinning, gets this," she gestured to a large, impress looking gold trophy behind her, "the _Universe's Best Kisser Award_!" she finished.  
Karkat, who was sitting on the couch between Sollux and Gamzee, rolled his eyes, "You realize how fucking dumb that sounds, right?" he asked Terezi, very reluctant to play the game.  
Laughing, Terezi just gestured for all of them to sit down on the floor (which they did, very reluctantly), "It may be dumb, Karkles," she cackled, "but you have to play, otherwise Dave is going to win."  
Everybody turned to look at said blonde, who shrugged, "She's right, you know." Was all he said.  
Sighing, Karkat and the other people who didn't want to play (namely, Tavros, Sollux, Kanaya, Equius, Eridan, and Rose), sat down on the floor and joined the circle.  
Cackling, Terezi, the only person still standing, left the room and came back with a large, blue-ish bottle, which she set in the middle of the circle before taking her seat.  
(Here's the order they're all sitting in, going clock wise - Dave, John, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, Vriska, Tavros, Gamzee, Karkat, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, Nepeta, Equius, and Aradia (who sat next to Dave). My seating chart will make sense in a second.)  
"Okay, a few rules," Terezi said, earning a few groans from the crowd which she promptly ignored, "you kiss whoever the bottle lands on, always on the lips, no complaining, no exceptions, not even if they're the same gender as you," she eyed John, "but if you flat out refuse, you and the person you have to kiss are out of the game. Also, if the bottle lands on you, you have to kiss the person to your left." She laughed again as people looked to their left and started blushing or cursing their rotten luck.  
(If it helps, that means if the bottle landed on Eridan after he spun it, then he would have to kiss Feferi.)  
"Okay, first is Sollux, then Eridan, and so forth." Kanaya cut in, eager to stop playing as soon as possible.  
Everyone nodded and the chatter died down as Sollux rolled his eyes but spun the bottle anyway, watching the spinning bottle with worry.  
After a few moments, it stopped, landing on…  
…Aradia.  
Visibly relaxing, Sollux crawled over to her before pecking her once on the lips and sitting back down. She blushed lightly, but didn't have any other reaction to show that he had kissed her.  
Wordlessly, Eridan spun the bottle, looking like he didn't care one way or the other. It spun longer than the last time and when it did stop, landed on…  
…Sollux, who put his hands up in an attempt to protest, though was silenced quickly by Eridan, who grabbed his collar and brought them together in a long, heated kiss, that left Sollux flustered and blushing the rest of the game, though Eridan looked rather smug and Feferi looked upset (a few people would later see her pass Eridan a ten dollar bill before congratulating him).  
Feferi clapped gleefully and spun the bottle heavily (to excited); happy with whomever it landed on. The bottle spun longer then both Sollux's and Eridan's but eventually landed on…  
…Jade.  
Blushing darkly, Feferi crawled over and kissed her briefly on the lips, both hesitating slightly before pulling away (both of them would later drop out for no reason (still flushed) and not be seen the reset of the night).  
Next, Terezi cackled and spun the bottle madly; laughing the entire time it spun, stopping only to see where it pointed. Suddenly, her laughter ceased. The bottled had landed on…  
…Terezi.  
Which meant that (based on the rules Terezi mention above), she would actually be kissing…  
…Nepeta, which was done quickly to the small, blushing girl in the much the same way Eridan had gone about it, though it on lasted for a second and Terezi was visibly gentler.  
Equius gripped the neck of the bottle tightly and was about to spin it when Nepeta whispered something in his ear. Nodding, he relaxed his grip and spun much softer the usual, thought the bottle still became a blur. After maybe a solid thirty seconds of spinning, the bottle stopped and landed on…  
…Aradia, who (unlike last time), turned scarlet, though made no move to resist Equius when he quickly kissed her and stood up, walking away without looking back.  
"Well, that's one out already!" Terezi announced, looking quite pleased as Aradia hesitantly spun the bottle, dreading having to kiss somebody again. And, just her luck, it landed on…  
…Vriska.  
Strangely, she said nothing, having been strangely quiet all day. Though she stood up and crossed to Aradia, bending down and kissing her harshly before laughing and stalking out after Equius without a word.  
Wanting to get it over with and claim his trophy, Dave bent over and spun the bottle, feeling confident until he noticed Terezi and Kanaya sharing a pointed smirk. Still, it was too late to back out now, especially after TZ had announced his future victory before they had even started playing. And anyway, Dave was okay with kissing pretty much anyone in the circle (for the sake of winning only, of course) except for…  
…John…  
…who was also the person the bottle had just landed on…  
…Gog…  
…damnit.  
Still, Dave really wanted the trophy. Not because he needed reassurance that he was an awesome kisser (because he so was), but because he felt like it would come in handy when rubbing things in other people's faces.  
And so (very hesitantly), Dave turned to John (who was bright red and stuttering incoherently) and gently cupped his cheek before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.  
John hummed softly and closed his eyes, kissing back and even wrapping his arms around Dave's neck, moving closer while Dave placed both hands on John's hips, deepening the kiss and not even noticing his friends either cheering, gagging in disgust, or both, as that was all background noise to both of them.  
Shifting their position for better access, Dave bent forward, causing John to lean back until he was lying on the floor, and put his hands on either side of the smaller boy's head. John in turn, ran his fingers through his hair, toying occasionally with the hem of Dave's shirt.  
They both pulled apart briefly for air and leaned in again, ready to continue when "someone" (damn you Kanaya), cleared their throat loudly, causing Dave and John to leap apart, both blushing and not looking anyone in the eyes, praying that their friends would just drop it.  
Unfortunately, Kanaya and Rose were grinning smugly, so that hope was immediately shot.  
"So," Rose practically purred, leaning forward slightly, "care to explain?"  
Dave snorted, "No." he looked around, "However, I can see I have no choice, I apologize John," he said with mock-sympathy, "Okay, so do any of you guys remember like, three months ago, when John here was stuck at home for almost a week?" A few people nodded, "Well, that was when we hooked up and let's just say that the reason he was at home had nothing to do with the flu as he so wrongly claimed." Dave finished looking smug, though John looked as horrified as some of the males in the group and was now glowing slightly in the face area (that means he was blushing).  
The girls though, instead of throwing up (as Karkat did), squealed happily, shouting something about "OTP's", whatever that means.  
Anyway, Terezi immediately called of the game and awarded the trophy to Dave. John argued this subject for a moment until Dave pointed out that he had started the kiss and John had moaned like a girl the whole time, effectively shutting down the boy's complaints.  
(Later (in private), Dave would demand to prove that he deserved the trophy and John obliged happily (of you catch my drift).)


	8. Bang

**A/N: Warning, this one is sadstuck, shitty as it may be.  
Also, this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but I'm technically not supposed to use the computer. Whatever. I'll have another chapter posted later today! :)**

* * *

_Bang:  
A rapid increase of volume and release of energy in an extreme or violent manner. _

Dave hummed softly to himself as he walked home, swinging a bag of groceries absentmindedly. Though grocery shopping wasn't the manliest of chores, someone had to do it, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Bro.  
Though he wasn't exactly shopping in the nicest part of town, he figured that it was still fairly quiet out, calm and peaceful and…  
…Dave stopped dead in his tracks and a loud _'BANG'_ went off, echoing through the empty alleyways in such a way that it was impossible to tell where it was coming from. Unnerved, Dave backed up slightly into an alleyway, waiting for the shooter to show up.  
He didn't have to wait long. No sooner than he had hidden from view then three people emerged from across the street.  
"Guys, are you sure wwe should leavve him there?" One guy asked, breathing heavily.  
"Doesn't matter, Ampora," a blonde girl cut in, "He's going to die anyway."  
"I don't know, Vriska," a girl with red sunglasses said nervously, "at least this way his folks will know."  
The blonde girl turned on her and Dave saw her shove an object that looked suspiciously like a gun into her purse, "Just listen to me for once in your goddamned life, Pyrope!" she took a deep breath, "Now come on, before someone comes to investigate."  
The blonde – Vriska, apparently - strode away from them and, after sharing a secretive look, the other two followed her, though uncertainly.  
After making sure they were gone, Dave darted out from his hiding spot and ran across the vacant street, anxious to see what had happened, despite the feeling in his stomach that told him to turn around immediately.  
Hesitating slightly at the mouth of the alley, Dave shook his head and forced one foot in front of the other. He had, after all, heard the shooters conversation. There was still a chance he could help the victim, and if not, at least he had names.  
Rounding a corner, Dave got just one look at the victim before his entire body ceased up, leaving him motionless in shock.  
The victim was a boy his own age, 17, though easily much shorter. He had messy, raven hair that was currently matted flat to his head with his own drying blood. The boy, whose skin was usually pale, was now paper white and looked just as thin, and his eyes, normally bright and crinkled at the edges from how often he smiled, were now lifeless and sunken in, not a trace of a smile.  
Blinking away tears, Dave forced himself forward, determined to keep his friend alive.  
"John!" he shouted, breaking into a run to cover the unbearable distance between them, "John, please answer me!"  
Falling to his knees and cringing at the sink splash he made as he landed in the blood, Dave clutched John's wrist in his hands, practically weeping with relief when he felt a pulse. It was faint, but still there, that gave his friend a chance to live.  
"D-Dave?" John struggled to say, his voice cracking half-way through, "Is that you?"  
Dave nodded and smiled hopefully down at his friend, phone already in hand and halfway through typing 9-1-1.  
"Yeah, it's me, but don't talk, save your strength, the ambulance will be here soon." He replied just as the call went through.  
Quickly, Dave gave the police station his location, saying that he'll give an explanation so long as they "hurry their pathetic asses up and save my best bro's fucking life", to quote.  
"Dave?" John called, reaching up a hand towards him and lightly touching his shades, looking Dave dead in the eye.  
Hesitating for just a second, Dave nodded, and John removed the glasses, placing them lightly on his chest and smiling.  
Dave smiled back, though he could defiantly feel tears welling up.  
"I'm g-glad you're he-ere, Dave," John said, looking straight up at the sky, "If I h-had to choose any-anyone, I would have w-wanted you here."  
Dave shook his head, "Don't talk like that," he said, voice wavering with hopelessness, "the ambulance will be here soon, you're going to live." He promised, more for himself then anything.  
John looked over at him and smiled softly, "Dave, we b-both know that's no-ot true. They s-shot me strai-ght through the lu-lungs and in my st-omach, too."  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Dave didn't even notice he was crying until John reached up and wiped a tear away softly.  
"Don't c-cry over me, D-Dave." He said, "I'm not w-worth it."  
Dave gave him a look of disbelief, "John," he said, firmly, "you are my best friend and the best person I have ever met. It would be stupid to _not_ cry."  
John was silent for a few moments.  
"Dave?" he finally said.  
"Yeah?"  
"I l-love you."  
"I love you, too."  
And though this was far from his ideal love confession, Dave figured this was enough. Any second, the ambulance would show up, and John would live and they would be happy together.  
"Dave, look at me." John said, once again looking up as he bled.  
Wordlessly, Dave looked over at his friend, silent tears still running down his face. Using body language to communicate his desires, John reached up and placed a hand on the back of Dave's head, pulling down slightly. Taking the hint, Dave bent down and pressed a kiss to John's chapped lips and though it was awkward and a little unusual, Dave thought it was perfect and when he pulled away, John was smiling.  
"Dave?"  
"Yeah, John?"  
There was the distant sound of sirens in the background.  
"Your eyes," he cupped Dave's cheek gently, "they a-are so fucking b-beautiful."  
And then his hand went limp and fell to the ground with a dull thud.  
When the ambulance finally did show up, Dave was clutching John's lifeless body and crying his heart out over asphalt, shades long forgotten nearby.  
He refused to let go, instead holding the body tighter.


	9. Bathrobe

**Alright, I'll admit it…  
****…I've been looking forward to this one.  
****;)**

* * *

_Bathrobe:  
Usually made from toweling or other absorbent textile, and may be donned while the wearer's body is wet, serving both as a towel and an informal garment. _

It started out innocently enough.  
"Hey, John." Dave probed, turning to face him while pausing the Wii in the middle of another round of Mario Kart on the T.V. that they had decided to play in John's room.  
"Yeah?" John answered automatically, winding down after putting all of his focus and energy into the game.  
"Is it okay if I use your shower? I kinda smell…" the blonde asked, fishing through his overnight bag for a change of clothes, already anticipating John's usual answer.  
"Yeah, its fine, bathroom's down the hall." He said monotony, as if reading a script.  
"I know!" Dave called back, long out the door.  
John paused and waited in silence for a few moments. He heard Dave's muffled foot falls on the carpeted hallway, there was a pause and he heard the bathroom door click shut, immediately letting out a sigh of relief in response before falling backwards onto his bed with reprieve. John closed his eyes and felt the blush he had been struggling to hold back all day flood his face all at once.  
Flipping over so that his face was buried in the covers, John let the thoughts that he normally pushed away in front of people, surface. Thought like how he would never tell Dave he thought his shades were cool, or how he hated his appearance and had always wished to be taller and better-looking, or how he'd had a crush on Dave since they day they had met…  
John's face (which had just starting losing its red hue), instantly flushed again at the thought, which wouldn't go away, no matter how much John wanted it too.  
"Uh, John?" Dave's voice came from the door-way, sounding uneasy and hesitant.  
"What?" he asked, not looking up, as his face was still painted bright red.  
"I might have a problem."  
John rolled his eyes as a strong wave of annoyance hit him with such a force that he shot up, snapping his neck towards Dave to glare at him.  
"God damn it Dave, what is so important that-" John cut off immediately and his eyes widened as his brain finally registered the situation.  
Dave stood in his door way, looking slightly annoyed, though mostly nervous. He was dripping wet, from the tips of his hair to his feet and was wearing nothing except…  
…John's Dad's bathrobe…  
…which was way too big on Dave…  
…and showed quite a bit…  
John's annoyance vanished in a puff of smoke and he found himself being weirdly aroused. Unfortunately, he was still in shock and was hopeless to turn away as his face turned into a glowing red neon sign and Dave moved closer.  
"Uh, you okay there, John?" he asked, moving closer, "You're face is a little flushed."  
John, finally regaining control of his body, shook his head vigorously and forced a laugh, "What? No, I'm fine, totally fine!" he brushed off, feeling slightly hysterical, "Now, can you please tell me why you're naked in my bedroom?"  
Dave looked bewildered with his friend's behavior but decided it was best to answer, "Uh, actually, I dropped my clothes in the shower and now their soaked too." He gestured to the rags he was holding that John just noticed, though it took a few seconds for him to find any resemblance to Dave's clothes.  
"I see, that Dave, but what do you expect me to do about it? All my clothes are too small for you." John explained, still tense.  
Dave walked further into the room and shoved his wet clothes into his bag, not speaking until the stood up straight again, "Do you think I can borrow something of your Dad's, just until I can go home and change?" he asked.  
"S-Sure." John stuttered for no reason, but realizing his mistake quickly.  
Dave smirked.  
And not just any smirk, because that would be too easy.  
It was one of his damned, all-knowing, classic, Strider-smirks.  
John was screwed.  
"What's with the stutter, Egbert?" Dave asked cheekily, making sure it was obvious he was stepping towards the bed. John already knew what was going to happen, though it never made the situation any less embarrassing or awkward. Dave was going to lean in, like he was going to kiss John, then he would pull away and tease his friend about his flushed face for the rest of the day.  
"What s-stutter?" John stammered accidently, moving cautiously away from Dave by inching closer to the head board.  
Dave grinned wider, already one step ahead from his friend as he placed his hands on the bed and began crawling over the covers towards John.  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked slyly, and, having successfully cornered John against the headboard, he leaned in dangerously close.  
Certain that, with the rate things were going he would be permanently blushing forever, John said nothing, though his nerves were quickly waning and he was positive Dave could see just how nervous his teasing made him.  
"John, are you really nervous?" he asked, hesitating, and, for once, looking uncertain. Caught off guard, John nodded and the temporary brake in Dave's wall disappeared and he was back to smirking.  
Just as the silent stare-down the two were having was stating to annoy John; Dave's face flushed such a brilliant shade of red that it actually outdid John's.  
Giving Dave a puzzled look, John opened his mouth to question what he was doing, but when he paused, seeing the look on Dave's face, the blonde took the opportunity to lean in all the way, pressing a chaste kiss to John's lips, effectively ruining any chance John had for talking.  
The two froze in the same position, staring at each other in what could only be described as "a heated moment of passion realization".  
Almost as if in a haze, John reached up and slipped his glasses of, placing them on the bed side table without looking away from Dave's plastic covered gaze.  
Much more hesitantly then John, Dave removed his aviators, placing them next to John's and, before the shorter boy could tell Dave to open his eyes, the blonde closed the distance between them, kissing John again, though this time he was expecting it and responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and successfully catching the older boy of guard with the force he out into the kiss.  
In fact, they were both so absorbed in kissing, that neither noticed when John's Dad pecked into the room, chuckled, and left.  
("It's about time," he muttered, walking away, "the sexual tension was killing me.")


	10. Bed

**Enjoy my extra-long, smut filled chapter!**

* * *

_**Bed:  
A piece of furniture used as a location to sleep or relax. It has a secondary use as a place to engage in sexual relations (This was actually on Wikipedia.)_

\- turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 4: 34 pm -

TG: sup egbert  
EB: nothing much, "cool kid"  
TG: i'll ignore those air quotes and assume you complimented me  
EB: whatever helps you sleep at night  
EB: anyway, what's up?  
TG: dude, i'm seriously ill…  
TG: …with boredom…  
TG: …and the only known cure is for you to come over  
EB: so, if i come over, you won't die?  
TG: that's right  
TG: so…?  
EB: shush dave, i'm thinking!  
TG: wow  
TG: i feel so loved right now  
EB: you know i'm joking  
EB: but fine, i'll be over in a few minutes, stridork  
TG: see you then, egderp

\- turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 4: 49 pm -

Dave stood up quickly and powered off his computer, feeling panicked. His room was a mess (not that it mattered) and (though he had showered), Dave was still undressed, choosing instead to invite John over while dripping wet and naked (except for his boxers).  
Not wanting to dwell on this thought, Dave rummaged around in his dresser before pulling out his favorite cracked disc t-shirt (for some reason, he was oddly attached to it), and throwing that on along with a pair of black skinny jeans. On his way out the door, intending to wait in the living room, Dave paused and after a short debate in his head, he grabbed his preferred hoodie, the solid orange one with small wings in the back. One of the wings had broken long ago, but Dave could never find it in himself to get rid of it.  
Pausing in the hallway, Dave took a quick look in the mirror to be certain that his hair looked properly messy and uncared for, though the opposite was true.  
As he entered the living room, Dave sent a quick "thank you" up to Heaven, having just remembered that Dirk had gone to spend the day with Jake and was, therefore, unable to tease him.  
The doorbell to the apartment rang and Dave was delighted, anything to distract him from the mournful boredom he always felt on weekends.  
"Hey, Dave!" John greeted, loud as ever, the second the door was opened, "It's great to see ya, thanks for inviting me over, by the way," he said, stepping over the thresh hold.  
Dave took the brief moment of obliviousness as John inspected the apartment (like he always did for some reason) to study his shorter friend. Today, John wore his signature white Ghost-Busters t-shirt and a pair of old blue jeans. Because it was growing colder as winter approached, John had also opted to wear his favorite jacket, the light blue one with a breeze symbol on it. As he entered, he took it off, along with his black and white tennis shoes.  
Remembering with a jolt that John had said something and only just recalling what he had actually said, Dave shrugged in response to the comment, as cool kids were often known to do. But, seeing as John had his back to him and therefore could not see him shrug, Dave cleared his throat, "It's no problem, dude, though it _is_ a great honor for you."  
John looked back at him and raised an eyebrow in playfulness, "Oh? And how so, David?" he teased.  
Dave rolled his eyes in such a way that John could tell he was doing it, despite his ever-present shades, "Legit dude, no one as nerdy (_or as cute_, he added in his head) as you has ever entered the Strider domain before. It really is an honor." he said, even going as far as to give a fake bow.  
John laughed and, as though reading each other's minds, they both immediately dropped the subject and plopped down on the couch in front of the T.V. wordlessly, comfortable silence pressing in like fog.  
Neither spoke much throughout the channel surfing adventure, though after about three solid hours of T.V., they were both more than a little surprised to see how close they had moved to each other, given the fact that they had started out on opposite ends of the couch. Dave was leaning against the arm rest, legs spread out in front of him as if he was ready to take a nap and John sat in a similar position, though in front of Dave, who had wrapped both arms around the shorter boy's waist without either of them noticing.  
And yet, despite their awareness of the situation, both boys pretended to be oblivious, as both of them secretly wanted to remain in the others embrace for as long as possible.  
Dave sat up quickly, turning off the T.V. as he did so. Using unspoken communication, he had figured that John might be hungry, and (because of course he was right), John got up and followed him into the kitchen silently.  
"So," Dave started, turning to face John, "what do you want to eat?"  
John pretended to think, "It depends," he said eventually, "what are my many options?" Dave turned to the fridge, opened it, pretended to inspect the contents, shut it and did the same to all the drawers in the room. At last, he turned back to John.  
"We have options," he chuckled, "but not many. You can have AJ and Doritos or Doritos and AJ."  
John laughed, "It's a tough choice, but I think I'm going with Doritos and AJ."  
"Really?" Dave asked, bewildered, "I was thinking AJ and Doritos."  
Laughing harder, John grabbed the food from Dave's hands and made his way out of the room, "Is it okay if I eat in your room?" he called over his shoulder.  
"Sure, Bro doesn't care!" Dave replied, forcing back the thought of John in his bed and the blush that accompanied it. He shook his head quickly, making his way to his bedroom. Before he left the kitchen, however, Dave glanced at the clock.  
_7: 59,_ it read.  
Perfect.  
And Dave left to join John in his room.

**Okay, let's switch to John's P.O.V. for now :)**

John entered Dave's room excitedly, immediately placing his food onto the desk before bounding over to the bed (to secure the comfiest spot of course). He lept onto the bed and took a few minutes to position the crumpled pillows and blankets to his liking before looking around Dave's forever messy bedroom. As usual, there were empty bottles of AJ and dirty clothes lying everywhere however, the area near his turntable set was spotless; actually, it was quite unnerving that the spot was clean.  
Just as John was contemplating crossing to the turntables to check for an invisible air bubble, the bedroom door opened and Dave entered, looking calm and collected as usual.  
"Wow," he said as his gaze landed on John, who had successfully taken up the entire bed and was hogging all the pillows and blankets, "I cannot believe you would betray me like this, Egbert." Dave said, voice laced with fake hurt.  
John laughed, "Believe it, Strider." he giggled into the pillow he was holding (just to mock Dave). Silently, Dave walked over to his computer desk, setting down the food he had next to John's. He stood, still as a picture, for a long while, increasing John's unease (which was his goal).  
Then, so suddenly that John didn't see, Dave bolted towards the door, and instead of exiting, he turned the light off, plunging the room into darkness.  
John jumped off the bed, intent on finding the light switch and also because the sudden darkness startled him (which is a nice way of saying John is afraid of the dark).  
Dave laughed at his behavior, the sound echoing strangely around John, though how he could see with at all, especially while wearing shades, was a mystery to him.  
Without warning, John was pushed off his feet, falling back in a less then graceful way onto the bed.  
"Afraid of the dark, Egbert?" Dave whispered in his ear, sending shivers down John's spine.  
"That's n-not true." John stuttered, regretting doing so as soon as he realized he had stuttered, and in front of Dave, who would surely tease him about it for months.  
"You don't have to lie to me, John." Dave whispered into his neck, causing the smaller boy to stiffen, realizing just how close the blonde was.  
"I'm not lying," John said firmly, though on the inside he was panicking. Dave, seeming to pick up on this, shifted his position so that he was pressed up flush against John, though not in such a way as to alert John to his hidden motives.  
"John, it's okay if you don't like the dark," Dave reassured him, running a hand through his messy black hair, causing John to move sub-consciously closer, giving into the cuddles, "there are lots of thing I'm afraid of."  
Twisting his body, John faced Dave full on, "I didn't think you were afraid of anything." he confessed. Dave chuckled, "I am, never doubt that," he paused and, right when John became certain that Dave was done talking, he continued, "It's the same dream every night, actually," he offered, and when John remained silent, he continued, "See, this... person... that I like, I guess, they always die, in every dream, in all different ways. Usually, they're killed by weird looking monsters, but sometimes it's this guy wearing a colorful outfit, and he's laughing, and me and this person are the only ones still alive, because he killed everyone," he looked over to John who, surprisingly, was still quiet straight faced, "and I try to help, but I can't move so this guy, he kills... kills you." Dave finished, looking straight up at the ceiling, not seeing the realization overcome John's face like a tidal wave.  
"Wait, you like me?" he asked, sitting up straight. Dave's body went ridged but other than that, he gave no signs to show that he had heard John at all.  
Just as John was getting impatient, Dave sat up slowly. He looked straight forward, seeming fascinated with his turntables.  
Annoyed with the cold shoulder treatment, John put a hand on Dave's shoulder, opening his mouth to talk when he was abruptly cut off. Shocked, John barley even realized he was kissing Dave back until he was already tongue-deep. But even he realized what he was doing; John made no move to pull back, instead wrapping his arms around Dave's neck, urging him on. As Dave placed his hands on either side of smaller boy's head and deepened the kiss happily, something in John's brain clicked at that moment and, without warning, all the feelings he had been suppressing about Dave engulfed him, and it was all John could do to not scream out in delight, instead pulling Dave closer and biting his lip softly, earning a groan that made both of them smile.  
**Okay, so stop now if you are one of those few innocent minded Homestuck fans, because here is the smut. Sorry if it sucks, I've never done it before.  
**Inching his hands down, Dave toyed with the edge of John's shirt, asking for permission. Breaking away from the kiss (for air), John pulled his shirt off, flinging it away without a second thought. Next to him, Dave was doing the same, making the room at least a hundred degrees hotter and causing John to drool a bit. He could practically feel the logical part of his brain receding.  
Giving him a smirk, Dave immediately pushed him down on the bed again, hooking his fingers through the belt loops on John's jeans and pulled them together harshly, rolling his hips a bit for effect. John, feeling the pressure against his groin, tipped his head back on instinct and groaned deeply. Suppressing a laugh, Dave leaned forward, biting the nose piece on John's glasses lightly before pulling them off and away, placing them securely on the crowded nightstand.  
Chuckling evilly to himself, Dave leaned in again, this time aiming lower. He bite the side of John's neck delicately, earning a surprised gasp followed quickly by a moan as Dave licked and sucked the spot before moving down, trailing bite marks down the side of John's neck and onto his collarbone, causing John to arch his back and lean into the feeling subconsciously. Smirking to himself and just to be a tease, Dave pulled back.  
Recovering from his pleasure high, John leaned in and kissed Dave again, feeling an undeniable need beginning to build up inside him. Dave (always the impatient one), moved his hands to the button on John's pants, causing the raven haired boy to pull back.  
Instead of insisting on stopping (as Dave had expected), John took a moment to catch his breath before speaking, "First," he said, still breathing heavily, "take off your shades, Dave. I want to see your eyes." Obviously a little upset with the request but realizing it was too late to back out now, Dave reached up and removed his shades, placing them next to John's with his eyes screwed shut.  
Rolling his eyes (but in no way put off), John placed his hand on Dave's cheek, stroking it and whispering encouragement until, quicker than John had expected actually, Dave opened his eyes.  
Immediately, John froze, gazing deeply into the shockingly beautiful bright red orbs that Dave had selfishly hidden from him for so long.  
Realizing that he had spoken out loud, John blushed, though it was nothing compared to the cherry color covering Dave's face.  
"Do you really mean that?" he asked, every emotion he was feeling running through his eyes.  
Fear.  
Hope.  
Nervousness.  
Suspicion.  
Anticipation.  
Expectation.  
Anxiety.  
Love.  
Smiling, John just nodded, not finding the proper way to put into words how he felt about Dave's eyes, and though his silence may have been off putting to some, Dave just grinned, understanding completely what he meant.  
Both leaning in at the same time, John and Dave kissed, though this time it was softer, gentler, not trace of passion, instead filled only with love.  
Dave however (still impatient), replaced his hand on the front of John's jeans, and this time he didn't pull away, instead rolling his hips, earning a low hiss from Dave. Grinning, John pulled away, helping the blonde to remove his jeans before assisting Dave with his.  
But even as both pairs and pants hit the floor, John suddenly began to feel self-conscious, especially with a partner like Dave, who looked (without too much detail) as if he spent at least two hours at the gym every day.  
Still, the blonde, forever oblivious to other people's feelings, took a moment to admire John's half-naked body but not wanting to creep him out, quickly and bluntly continued. Leaning in to kiss John again, he unknowingly had erased John's worries about his body.  
Smiling into the kiss, John was caught hopelessly off guard when Dave suddenly (and bluntly) though gently, began to palm the smaller male through his briefs. John let out a small girlish moan, though he hardly cared at the moment. Needing more friction, John urged Dave on with a roll of his hips, getting a smirk from the blonde.  
Still, Dave felt like he at least owed this much to John, so, slipping of his boxers slowly, Dave began running his hand up and down John's shaft, letting the smaller boy writhe and moan as he gave into the unbearably torturous pleasure.  
Just as John was about to climax however, Dave removed his hand, using the opportunity while John let out a gaggle of disappointed moans and curse words to slip of his own boxers, as they were quickly growing too tight.  
As amusing as Dave found John's reaction, he felt that it was the perfect time to drop another bomb on the soon to be de-virginized Egbert. Sucking on his pointer finger, Dave made sure it was plenty moist before removing it and eagerly placing it against John's anal ring, causing him to freeze, though he appeared to be relaxed, which would make the whole thing all the more bearable.  
Slipping a finger into John, Dave wiggled it around and sawed it in and out, receiving a mixed response of pleasured moans and painful grunts. As soon as the painful sounds stopped however, Dave inserted another finger so delicately that John hadn't even realized it was there until three fingers were sawing in and out of his anus rapidly, spreading it wide and increasing his pleasure tenfold.  
Completely on cloud nine, John didn't even know that he was grinding back against Dave, much less that he changed his position so that he was on his hands and knees, until the fingers were removed, causing him to whimper at the loss, feeling nothing but empty air.  
Dave, surprisingly, didn't laugh at his reaction, instead shifting his position in such a way that John could tell he was on his knees, placing his hands on John's hips for balance.  
"You ready?" Dave asked, sounding concerned yet desperate.  
"It's okay, Dave. I trust you." John replied honestly, motivating the blonde. Reaching over to grab the bottle of lotion he always kept on his nightstand (not like that, you pervs!), Dave squirted a bit onto his hand, rubbing the lube supplement over his member and a little bit on John's anal ring (earning a shiver of delight) before pressing his head against John's entrance. Answering his unasked question, the smaller boy pressed back against him, giving Dave all the encouragement he needed. Pushing slowly but firmly, Dave quickly passed through his first obstacle, relishing in the blissful tightness and warmth he soon encountered. He wanted to start moving, but could tell that John was still uneasy, waiting not-so-patiently while John adjusted, giving him the go ahead by rolling his hips.  
Elated, Dave pulled out until just the very tip was still inside before plunging back in, intending to go hard and fast. At first, John seemed uncomfortable with his pace, but quickly began moaning and pushing back, letting out strings of curse words and obscenities that I will refrain from sharing.  
Feeling his climax approaching, Dave began pounding harder still. At the last moment, he reached around and began to pump John's member, causing him to climax on the spot, screaming ecstatically, Dave not far behind as all the muscles in the smaller boy's body tightened at the same time, causing unbelievable pleasure to race through Dave's body, even as he collapsed in a mess on top of John.  
Wordlessly, he slipped his arm around John's waist and pulling him closer, letting the boy place his head on his chest.  
Dave kissed the top of John's head, feeling sleep calling him, "I love you." he whispered into the darkness.  
"I love you, too." John replied, voice already heavy with sleep.  
And so, the two drifted off in each other's arms, and, for once, Dave's only nightmare was of the mess he would have to clean in the morning.

* * *

**If you didn't like the smut (and actually read it), then please tell me and I will stop writing it, just don't be an asshole about it.**  
**Also, this was (for me, anyway) technically posted before midnight so...  
nyeh. **


	11. Blade

**I think we can all tell where this is going.  
And yes, the destination will be fluffy.**

* * *

_*Blade:  
The portion of a tool, weapon, or machine with an edge that is designed to cut and/or puncture, stab, slash, chop, slice, thrust, or scrape surfaces or materials._

Dave whistled softly to the tune on the radio, tapping his fingers on the wheel to the beat. Normally, he would be at work, but his boss took mercy on everyone and, because it was Friday, let them go home early. Putting a little more pressure on the gas, Dave hurried home. He was hoping to surprise his long-term boyfriend, John, with a date night or something of the sort, as it was only 5: 09.  
Pulling into the apartment's parking lot, Dave parked in the first spot he could find, feeling unusually excited. He worked on most week-days and hardly ever got off early, so he and John didn't spend as much time together as they both would have liked.  
Entering the building, Dave automatically avoided the elevator, instead going immediately for the stairs. The stairwell was empty, the only sound was his controlled breathing as he jogged up them, beginning to think they went on forever.  
Finally, Dave arrived on the top most floor, breathing heavily and mumbling curse words quietly. Looking over, he noticed a women he had noticed in the lobby exiting the elevator and mentally yelled about what an idiot past-him had been.  
After a few minutes of this, Dave finished his mental rant and sighed, approaching the apartment door and unlocking the door, entering with a strong sense of relief. He had expected John to be sitting on the couch, but one glance told him otherwise. Dave reached out to flip the light switch on, as, for some reason, all the lights were off. Right before he did however, Dave heard a muffled sob coming from down the hall and left the lights off.  
Approaching the sound, Dave discovered that the sound was coming from the bathroom. The door was firmly shut, though there was a strip of light coming out from under it, reveling that someone was indeed inside.  
Nervously, Dave twisted the door knob and, surprised to see it was unlocked, he pushed it open. What he saw caught him completely off guard.  
John, his loving, adorable, forever-smiling boyfriend, was sitting on the rim of the bathtub.  
Holding a blade.  
There was blood all over the floor and covering John's clothes.  
And there was a huge red gash in his arm, stretching from shoulder to wrist.  
Suddenly, the reality of what he was seeing became apparent to Dave. He rushed forward, picking John up and carried him bridal style (earning a gasp and a girlish squeal) to the kitchen, where he was immediately placed on the counter.  
Feeling numb with shock, Dave fumbled for the first-aid-kit, which was always kept in the cabinet under the sink. Not looking John in the eye, he set to work, using the sanitizing wipes to remove some of the blood, sighing in relief to see that the wound was less severe than he had originally thought. However, it was still bleeding so Dave wrapped some hospital brand bandages around John's arm with great care, making sure that they weren't suffocating, but snug.  
Only when he had moved John to the couch did Dave look at his face. John looked shocked, relieved, confused, scared, and hopeful, all the same time.  
"John, please tell me what you were doing." Dave pleaded quietly. To his bewilderment and unimaginable horror, instead of answering him, John's blue eyes began to fill with tears, causing Dave to panic. But before he could comfort his boyfriend, John sobbed loudly and launched himself at Dave's chest, gripping him tightly.  
Ignoring his uncomfortableness with the situation, Dave began rubbing John's back in small circles, whispering reassuring statements quietly to him, not stopping until the smaller boy's cries slowed before stopping completely.  
Cradling John to his chest, Dave tried again, "John, please, talk to me."  
Sniffling, John nuzzled deeper into the blonde's chest before answering, "I was trying make myself feel better." he replied.  
Baffled, Dave forced John to look up at him by placing a hand on his chin, "John, what made so sad that you had to resort to cutting?" he asked.  
John adverted his eyes, raising Dave's suspicions, "John." he warned.  
The raven haired boy sighed, leaning even closer to the blonde, "It's just, you've been spending a lot of your free time with Jade and I just..." he let his voice fade.  
"What? Did you think I was cheating on you with her?" he joked.  
John looked away.  
Dave's smile fell, "I see." he said. Wordlessly, he got up, placing John on the couch. He stood directly in front of the derp, contemplating something seriously.  
Finally, he turned back to face John, who felt extremely nervous. With one fluid motion, Dave removed his shades, tucking them into his pocket, facing John head on. Dave's tensed expression suddenly dissolved as he bend down on one knee, revealing the breathtaking grin underneath.  
"Johnathan Crocker Egbert **(it was the first thing I saw, and I wanted to use a middle name)**" he started, grabbing John's right hand tightly, "I wanted to do this somewhere nice and romantic, not out shitty living room," John giggled, "but right now I think the important thing is the principle." he paused, running a hand through his blonde hair, "look, I know that your amazing and perfect and can do ten times better then me, but, like Lalonde and Harley have been saying, I need to prove how devoted I am to you," Dave dropped John's hand, letting him digest the new information while he fished in his pocket for something, "John," he said, opening the plush little black box and revealing a silver wedding band with small blue diamonds encrusted in it, "will you marry me?"  
There was a beat of silence.  
"Oh my god," John whispered, crying again, though he was smiling, "oh course I will, you idiot!" he shouted, leaping into Dave's outstretched arms.  
Dave laughed happily, grinning from ear to ear as he leaned in, sealing their vow with a kiss.

* * *

**Okay, so this was a proposal scene and not sadstuck.  
Shot me.  
Note: I hate DaveJade with a burning passion, more then my friend loves to ship Davesprite (cause, lets face it, he's awesome) and doomed!John. And she slapped me when I pointed out that they were both technically dead and therefore, can't date.**  
**Also, shout out to musicalBlink who is one of my favorite authors and she even gave me digital cookies! *glomps her***


	12. Blanket

**I'm going to warn you now.  
This chapter makes no sense, especially considering the prompt.  
Also, it was rushed. I was in a hurry. **

* * *

_Blanket:  
A__ type of bedding, generally speaking, a large piece of cloth, intended to keep the user warm, especially while sleeping. Blankets are distinguished from sheets by their thickness and purpose; the thickest sheet is still thinner than the lightest blanket._

"Come on John, let go." Dave whined, struggling pointlessly to make his friend let go of the blanket he was tugging on.  
"No way dude, this is awesome." John giggled, rolling around on Dave's bed happily.  
"John, come on. It's bad enough when Vantas does this. Get up." he urged, looking down scornfully at John, who was rolling all over his bed, hogging the blankets and basically just making a mess for the sake of annoyance.  
"Dave, I don't care," John said flatly, though he was grinning, "Besides, it's not my fault that your bed is amazing and perfect."  
Rolling his eyes and sighing, Dave was suddenly overcome with a genius idea that would earn him praise from God himself (but probably not).  
"Alright, John," he said in a defeated voice, "I'm out of ideas. I didn't want to resort to this, but you've forced my hand."  
John's eyes widened in horror and, for the first time since he got on the bed, he froze, "Dave, you wouldn't." he tried, backing up nervously and looking around, trying to plan an escape that would never happen.  
Dave laughed, "Oh, I would." he pressed, sneaking over obviously to John like the shark in Jaws.  
"Stay back Dave, I'm warning you!" John cried out in desperation, flailing his arms in front of him in a poor attempt of defense. Snickering, Dave climbed onto the edge of the bed, inwardly mocking the look of terror on young Johnathan's face.  
"One last chance John." Dave warned, preparing to strike.  
Staying silent, John steadied himself, braced to stand his ground and permanently secure the bed as his territory (or something like that).  
"Fine, have it your way." Dave shrugged, pretending to move of the bed. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he waited for the perfect moment to strike, right as John was letting his guard down.  
And, as always, John was to trustworthy, opening himself up for attack as soon as he saw Dave "retreating".  
With a smirk of triumph, Dave launched himself at the small boy (who was (irrelevantly) still taller then Karkat), initiating his brilliant attack strategy immediately.  
"D-Dave, no, p-lease s-stop!" John cried, tears of laughter streaming down his face as Dave tickled him mercilessly.  
"Not until you agree to get off my bed." Dave stated, tickling all of John's most sensitive spots (not like that, you pervs!) to emphasize his point.  
"F-F-Fine, just s-stop, please!" he agreed, not fulling understanding what he was saying, just wanting the tickling to stop.  
Smirking, Dave ceased tickling the boy, instead placing his hands on John's back and pushing him, causing him to land on the floor with a dull thud, effectively stopping any remains of laughter that was still there.  
"Oh, so _that's_ how it's going to be, huh?" John said seriously, standing up and dusting himself off while looking down at Dave distastefully as he rolled around on the bed, doing his best impression of Egbert hogging his bed.  
"This is totally how it's going to be. From this point on _Johnathan_." Dave teased, making sure to put extra emphasis on John's name.  
"Okay, then tell me _David_," he mocked, "how would you react if I did this?" He reached over and, catching Dave completely off guard, grabbed the blondes shades, pulling them off in a single motion. Not expecting John to cross that line, Dave completely forgot to close his eyes, instead glaring daggers at the boy with his piercing red eyes.  
Except something was off.  
The room was twisting around him and all Dave could think about was all the bad things people had ever said about his eyes when he showed them, though John didn't seem to notice either of these things. Instead, he had fallen of his feet, sitting on the ground and trying to crawl backwards over the floor, away from Dave, who's room now gone, replaced by a long, bright red corridor.  
"John?" Dave tried weakly, crossing the room towards him and reaching out a hand to help him stand. Instead of laughing and accepting the hand like Dave had expected, John's eyes grew wide and fearful and he slapped Dave's hand away, shaking his head rapidly.  
"John, what's wrong?" Dave asked, panicking. John just looked at him, still terrified, but for some reason he avoided looking his friend in the eyes, coming close to destroying Dave's shades with the force he held them.  
"John...?" Dave was tempted to turn around and run, not caring where the corridor took him, but instead he stepped forward.  
And John leaned his head back, looking t the ceiling and he screamed, and Earth-shattering scream that echoed in Dave's head over and over and over...  
...and then the room disappeared as Dave shot straight up in bed, drenching in a cold-sweat, he looked around, trying to get a grip on his sanity.  
Then he remembered. He was at John's house, in his bed because the derp had invited him over for a sleep over.  
"Dave?" John asked, sitting up in bed suddenly, looking around with eyes still heavy with sleep, "What's wrong? Did you have another night terror?" he asked in a strangely sympathetic voice, considering that it was two in the morning.  
Still trying to calm down (as John's sudden appearance after the dream had scared the shit out of him), Dave just nodded.  
"You're not going to tell me about it are you?" John said accusingly.  
Dave shook his head.  
"Figures." he sighed, though Dave knew he wasn't upset. John was way too understanding for that. Smiling slightly, Dave laid back down on the bed, wrapping an arm around John's waist and pulling him down next to him, needing so major cuddles.  
And, for once, John didn't question the homosexuality of the action, instead wrapping his arms around Dave in return.  
For the first time in a long while, Dave slept soundly, a small smile decorating his face.

* * *

**Also, I was thinking of doing a DirkJake or DaveKat fanfic like this, but with different prompts. I don't know, you guys tell me what you think in the comments or something.  
Also, there will either be another update today or two tomorrow. **


	13. Blizzard

**Yes.  
Yes, I did base this chapter off an episode of Ghost Whisperer (free digital cookies if you can tell me which one). **

* * *

_Blizzard:  
A__ severe snowstorm characterized by strong winds causing blowing snow that results in low visibilities. The difference between a blizzard and a snowstorm is the strength of the wind, not the amount of snow. _

Dave's hands felt frozen to the wheel, the heat in his car had died out about fifteen minutes ago, but it was only now that he was beginning to worry about it.  
He reached up, adjusting the mirror just to give his hands something to. They had been stiff on the wheel ever since he had called Rose, announcing that he was bringing John over and apologizing for waking her up.  
Actually looking through the window, Dave saw that nothing had changed, the blizzard was still in full swing and the road behind him was empty, save the swirling snow.  
Feeling anxious, Dave looked to his right for the thousandth time, just to make sure John was still there, safe and secure, on his way out though the bruises were still bright purple and blue. The shorter boy was staring straight ahead, as if transfixed by the road though he was, subconsciously, rubbing his hands together in his lap, futility trying to compel warmth back into them though any trace of it had long since left.  
Forcing himself to focus on the endless road, which was starting to blur slightly, Dave tried to remember what he was even doing, drive out of town into a huge forest at one in the morning during a blizzard.  
The memory was all to clear.  
John's dad had died a while back and, since he had no relatives, to raven haired boy had been dropped in an orphanage, getting taken by a foster family strangely quickly. There was nothing wrong with that, however, Dave had known John since they were in kindergarten, so when the small boy had tried to pass of the third bruise he had discovered as another klutz accident, Dave had forced him to tell the truth. Apparently, John's foster parents (who he had never bothered to learn the names of) had been abusing him physically ever since he had first moved in.  
When Dave had first found out, he was incredibly tempted to go over and kill them but, his common sense (and a lot of encouragement from John), told him to calm down, and Dave agreed (very hesitantly) to keep his friends dirty little secret, if only temporarily.  
Still, having knowledge of the abuse did nothing to lessen the blow of walking in on it actually happening. It had only been a few hours ago, but it felt light years away. He had gotten a text from John telling him to come over quickly but without explaining why. Dave had tried demanding an answer from John through text and had even tried calling but after fifteen attempts, he got worried and got in his car, slamming on the gas and sending a big "fuck you" to all speed limit signs and red lights.  
After about five minutes of driving and at least five broken laws, Dave pulled up at John's house. For some reason, all the lights were still on and there were shadows in the window. And there was shouting. There was quiet a bit of that. Briefly wondering why none of the neighbors had come out to investigate, Dave approached the house quickly, pondering over the sudden silence that had enveloped the surrounding area.  
Forcing back a shiver, Dave raised one hand to knock on the door, strangely unsurprised to see the door creak open under the slightest force. Entering the now pitch-black house, Dave was tempted to call out for John when he realized that, not only would it be stupid but unnecessary.  
The shouting from the floor above him was a dead give away.  
Though they were loud, no matter how much Dave strained his hearing, he couldn't make out the words. And so, it was with a combined sense of doom and loyalty, that Dave climbed the stairs, carefully avoiding all the creaky steps.  
"I'll ask you one more time," a voice screamed from down the hall, "who the fuck did you call?!"  
There was a moment of silence and Dave assumed that whoever answered had been very quiet about it. He also felt that, apparently, the answer wasn't good enough for whoever was yelling.  
"Look you little piece of shit," said the same voice, "we found a packed bag in your room and a car just _happens_ to show up? I'm not a gad damned idiot!"  
There was another beat of silence in which Dave approached the door that the voice was coming from, just barely catching the whispered lies of whoever was being interrogated.  
"-nobody, I swear!" said a small voice, and Dave recognized it instantly as John. There was a thud followed by a low groan and Dave knew immediately that his friend had been hit harshly, the thought causing anger to overcome him in waves.  
Not giving the voice he know recognized as John's foster dad a chance to strike again, Dave burst into the room, effectively taking out the large figure standing just inside the room with a blow to the head, courtesy of the door. The only other figure in the room was John, who was sporting more bruises then usual and minor bleeding in several places, though he looked as if that stuff was nonexistent, face lighting up like a Christmas tree at the sight of Dave.  
Without thinking, the blonde reached down and picked John up bridal still, carrying him down the stairs and out of the house with a mad dash. Opening the car door, he had squeezed John into the passenger side before getting in himself and pounding on the gas. They had driven for half-an-hour before the storm had started and Dave had successfully blow out the heater trying to keep them warm.  
Suddenly, Dave was jarred from his memory at a loud "_BANG"_. Swerving hard to the left, the car left the road, entering the forest. Thankfully, he had slowed down enough before hand that when he finally hit a tree, it didn't blow up the airbags.  
"You okay, John?" he asked, twisting around in his seat. John looked terrified, but he nodded, gripping the edges of his seat tightly.  
"Hold on, I need to get out and check the engine." Zipping up his jacket and wrapping it even tighter around himself, Dave got out of the car, praying that nothing was wrong.  
Approaching the car, he forced the hood of the car up, despite the groans of protest from the hinges. "Shit." he muttered, only needing one look at the car to see that there was no way the engine was going to run.  
Feeling desperate, Dave pulled out his phone, hoping that there was a cell signal. And...  
...no bars.  
Shocking.  
Panicking now but refusing to show it, Dave got back in the car, figuring that he shouldn't give John false hope.  
"John?" he began, getting the boys attention, "look, the car has no chance of starting back up and there's no cell service. We only have two options," John looked up expectantly, "we can try walking back to the main road or we can sit here and wait for morning."  
John paused, considering, "Maybe it's best if we stay here and leech off the heat we still have." he said. Dave wanted to point out that there wasn't much heat, but one look at John's face kept his mouth shut. Instead, he grabbed the thin blanket he always kept in the back seat, handing it over to John, who took it but only hesitantly.  
Settling in, Dave prepared to wait out the storm.

Almost an hour later, and the two boys were both shivering, wishing to get some warmth back into their body's.  
Sighing, Dave opened his car door, stepping out into the blizzard, which still hadn't died down. Ignoring John's protests, Dave went around to open John's door, helping him out before explaining.  
"We'll freeze if we stay in there," he explained, "the best thing we can do now is just keep moving." John nodded, what Dave had said made since, as much as he didn't like it.  
Turning around in order to follow the tire tracks in the snow, Dave did a double take, discovering that they were gone, completely covered in snow. Cursing his luck mentally, Dave just walked away from the car in the direction they had come from, hoping to get lucky.  
Trudging through the snow, Dave was surprised to see that it was knee deep in some parts, instead relying on pure determination to get himself and John out of there.  
Wincing at the cold air touching his bare skin and worried since his legs were already numb from the waist down, Dave laced his hand through John, pulling him along behind him so as to not get separated. Just the thought of losing the boy in a forest like this set his nerves on edge.  
They walked on and on for what seemed like hours, though nothing changed. The trees all looked the same and the sky was solid gray and there was no sign of the highway or the car, the falling snow dropped around them constantly, covering their foot prints as they left them.  
Finally, just as Dave was going to give up and just try to wait until morning, he felt a tug at his hands. Looking back, he saw John standing still, not making eye-contact, instead glancing back the was they had come.  
Sighing, he looked back at Dave with a strangle expression, "Dave?" he said, so softly that Dave almost didn't hear him over the wind, "We're lost, aren't we?"  
"Well, I – well-," Dave tried, searching for a way to avoid the question, "I – yes." he said finally, "Sorry."  
John sighed softly, though for some reason he was smiling softly, "Yeah, I thought so."  
Dave looked at him, trying to read John's mind but failing. Instead, be wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy and hugged him tight, as if this was the last time they would see each other. They both fell to the ground, though neither took notice. Dave shifted, placing John in his lap and wrapping his arms around his small waist, completely enveloping the boy, who had begun to shiver.  
Dave suppressed his shivers, not wanting to worry John. And, though he had always been told not to do so when you're cold, Dave, being so cold, welcomed the warmth when it was offered and he fell into a deep sleep.  
John stayed awake and he cried silently when he felt the life leave Dave, instead cuddling the body as the sun rose over the tree tops and a rescue party showed up.  
Too little.  
Too late.

* * *

**This was a sadstuck.  
Also, sorry my sadstucks are shitty.  
I've never been through real grief, so I can't describe how it feels. **


	14. Blood

**If any of you are wondering, I'm _am _going to update my other stories as soon as I catch up on these.  
I'm actually behind.**

* * *

_*Blood:  
A __bodily fluid in animals that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen to the cells and transports metabolic waste products away from those same cells._

John took a casual sip from his to-go coffee cup, relishing in the feeling of the warm cocoa sliding down his esophagus as he unlocked the door on his apartment and stepped inside. So content was he, in fact, that John probably wouldn't have noticed the blood coating the tile floor had he not stepped in it, making a sick spongy sound as he picked his foot up. Confused as well as horrified, John didn't notice that he had dropped the half-full cup, looking around for the source of the *cough* "mess" and flicking his lights on to see better, though instantly wishing he hadn't.  
The apartment wasn't as clean as it had first appeared under the cover of darkness. The bookcase in the corner was on the other side of the room, the glass coffee table was shattered, and the couch was on its side. That was only a few of the minor things. John couldn't even bare to look at the rest of his once beautiful apartment.  
Instead, he focused on the crumpled body lying in the middle of the living room. Rushing over, John grabbed the man's wrist, sighing in relief to feel a pulse. Not seeing the need to worry about the man's identity for the moment, John rolled the body over so the man was lying flat on his back. Thankful that he had minored in nursing during college, John unbuttoned the man's shirt, as the blood stain over his chest was the brightest and biggest. Inspecting the wound with surprisingly steady hands, John concluded that it was not as bad as he had first thought, though it was serious. Quite determined to help the stranger now, John went into the kitchen and grabbed the first-aid-kit he always kept under the sink. Returning to the man's side, the small boy began to monotonously wrap the large wound on his chest and several more up and down his legs.  
Finishing, John righted the couch and sat down, running a hand through his black hair in exhaustion. Obviously, there had been other people here, John could tell. There was no way a human could spill that much blood and live. No, clearly there had been a fight at his house. But why? That's the million dollar question.  
Forcing himself to stand, John checked the man's pulse again, happily noting that it had become much steadier in the past hour he had spent dressing the wounds. Feeling generous, John laced his arms around the man and, as carefully as he could, placed him on the couch in a comfortable position (though he couldn't tell for sure).  
Suddenly tired, John yawned loudly and stretched, deciding to clean up tomorrow as it would be Saturday.  
He looked over at the clock to confirm his time estimate. He was wrong, it was only 8: 27, but it felt like a life time ago that he had left the office. So, deciding that going to bed before midnight wasn't a crime, John shuffled into his bedroom and collapsed on the mattress, not even having the time to think about changing out of his blood stained clothes before he was asleep.  
**Now Dave's point of view (because we all know he was the "stranger" on the floor).  
**Dave groaned weakly at the terrible splitting pain in his head. He tried to raise a hand to his forehead, to hopefully sooth the pain, only to find that he couldn't. Forcing himself not to panic, Dave tested his arms again, only to find that there was no bonds. Instead it appeared that he was being kept immobile simply because his body was too exhausted to move.  
Grinding his teeth in frustration, Dave forced his eyes open, only to wince at the sudden sunlight burning his corneas. Giving himself a minute to adjust, the blonde searched the room, feeling as though something was missing. He saw the glint of light bouncing of metal from under a broken table and, without thinking, lunged for it. Sighing in relief, Dave stood up, a pair of aviators held firmly in his hand. Smirking in triumph, he slid them onto his face, relishing in the familiar feeling before turning his attention back to the unfamiliar room he was in.  
The room had pure white walls. Or at least it _did_ at some point_._ Now there was dark spots all over the wall that look strangely like… blood. Dave shook his head, expelling the ridiculous idea from his mind. Then again, the once blue carpet had the same problem, and there was quite a bit of the *cough* blood around a clean spot that looked suspiciously like a human torso. Deciding it was in his best interest to avoid looking at the dark spots, Dave turned to the furniture in the room.  
The couch was the only thing standing straight, though had clearly been moved. The nearby book case was on its side, various books (all huge) scattered all over the room. Dave picked up one (Colonel Sassacre), and immediately dropped it again.  
The table from earlier had been tossed into the middle of the room and had apparently been glass based on the shards covering the floor around it. The T.V. had also been ruin, ripped right off the wall and thrown out the window, landing smashed on the street below. Dave wasn't ashamed to admit that he was impressed.  
Done examining the room, Dave turned his attention to the only other mildly interesting thing he could see. In this case, it was the short boy standing in front of him, wearing a blood-stained suit and a dumbfounded expression who had been watching him ever since he had retrieved his fallen aviators.  
Dave raised an eyebrow at the guy, "I don't mean to be rude but," he said, causing the guy to jump, "I don't really like when people stare at me as if I just turned into a fucking fairy and flew away in my awesome unicorn of irony."  
The guy gave him a strange look, but at least he had stopped staring (which had been his goal in the first place).  
"Sorry," the guy said, "it's just, I can't believe your walking after receiving such a serious injury."  
Now Dave looks at _him_ funny, "What injury?" he asks, looking genuinely perplexed. The guy rolls his eyes, "Duh," he says, as if it's obvious, "the huge gash on your chest."  
Being the cool kid he knew he was, Dave (instead of simply taking off his shirt calmly) grabs the material of his shirt and, slipping a bit was the fabric it drenched in blood, rips the shirt in half, dropping the pieces onto the floor before doing the same to the bandages.  
Facing the stranger head on, Dave shows him his chest.  
Completely intact.  
The guy looked absolutely shocked, just staring at the place beneath Dave's collar bone with a sort of fascination before slowly approaching and pressing a hand to the blonde's chest, right were he had been staring.  
Dave looked up, slightly taken back. However, instead of looking down (as he had expected), the guy was looking at Dave's face, as if looking for something.  
Suddenly, the front door to the apartment burst open and the two jumped away, both strangely blushing.  
"John, what is-" said a female voice, her words cutting off as her gaze drifted over to Dave.  
Certain as he was that he had never met this women before, she was... familiar. She was a platinum blonde, though any hair was held back by a thin lavender headband. She had bright purple eyes, the kind that weren't noticeable until after you had already noticed them. Additionally, she wore a white t-shirt with a sort of purple skull on it and a short black shirk that rested just below the knees. She had been carrying a Starbucks to-go bag, but had immediately dropped it upon seeing Dave, her eyes impossibly large and swimming with tears.  
Panicky, Dave held out a hand, probably to try and comfort her, but before he could, she sobbed loudly and launched herself at him, wrapping her skinny arms around him and squeezing tightly, crying into his chest and muttering his name over and over again. Awkwardly, Dave softly patted her back, causing her to sob louder, though something told him not to stop.  
Finally, she pulled away, eyes slightly red and puffy, though other wise unchanged.  
"Davey," she muttered, gazing at him with nothing but adoration, "where have you been? Me, Roxy, and Dirk have been looking everywhere," she hesitated before adding, "Jane and Jake had started looking to."  
Dave said nothing.  
She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Do those names even mean anything to you?" she asked accusingly, though he could hear her voice wavering under the false wall.  
Still, he said nothing.  
Tears filling her eyes again, the women grew angry with frustration, "Look at me, Dave!" she demanded, reaching out and plucking his shades right of his face, despite his protests, "You have been gone for three years! The least you could do is tell me where you went!" she shouted, crying again, though she didn't appear to notice.  
Dave sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "The truth is, I don't know," the women looked crestfallen and a memory rushed at him from out of nowhere, "I really am sorry... Rose?" It was a question, but it brought a smile to Rose's face as she hugged him again, gentler this time.  
"It's a start," she muttered, "welcome home Davey."  
John lay off on the sidelines, forgotten, completely sure he had lost it.


	15. Bullet

**This idea came from a book. One of my favorites actually, because it's one of the few I found that end badly with no sequel.  
Dave is soooooooo OC.**

* * *

_*Bullet:  
_a projectile propelled by a firearm, sling, slingshot, or air gun. Bullets do not normally contain explosives, but damage the intended target by impact and penetration.

John will be the first to admit that he wasn't the brightest kid during high school. Sure, he was smart, his grades were through the roof, but John severely lacked good common sense. Now, grown up and in his third year of college, he sometimes reflects on his experiences and then mentally scolds himself for being such an idiot. However, there is on memory that he avoids like the plague and, as much as he wants to forget it, it's always there, taunting him in the corner of his mind when John's awake and haunting his dreams.  
Let's observe said dream **(because it's my story and I can do what I want)**.  
John was walking home from school during early autumn, that time of the year when it's warm out side and the slight breeze makes everything perfect.  
Anyway, as previously stated, our protagonist was walking home from school with his hands shoved in his pockets, not in a grumpy way, but in a much more relaxed manor as he admired the beautiful variety of leaves on the trees.  
Maybe if he had been focusing on the path in front of him and _not_ "the trees" **(idiot)** John would of noticed the hand peeling out of a near by alleyway and avoided it, quickly turning around and taking the long way home while running, flailing his arms and screaming at the top of his lungs **(because, come on, that would be hilarious)**.  
Instead, the following happened **(and it's not as funny as the scene above)**.  
John looked up at the sky right as he was passing by the alleyway, successfully not noticing the figure crouched there. Smirking, the "mystery" character reached out and grabbed John by the collar of his shirt, using the boys brief moment of confusion to drag him into the alley and pin him against the wall, completely hidden from the main road John had been following.  
Struggling against the mans grip, John knew he was making the guys job harder, though he could tell it wasn't by much.  
Opening his eyes slightly, the **(clearly)** smaller boy opened his eyes a crack to see who his attacker was. Startled, John froze completely for a few seconds, pretty shocked to see that the guy pinning him to a wall was his own age.  
Using the boys shock to his advantage, the *cough* mystery guy hooked a leg around John's knees, tugging slightly, forcing his victim to the ground on his stomach. Full blown grinning now, the attacker pinned John's arms behind his back before kneeling down on his knees next to his head.  
Realizing his position, John attempted to move his hands, but the attacker had them completely stuck, as if they were glued to his shirt.  
Not giving up, John continued his struggles, ignoring the movement he heard from his left, where he knew the assaulter was.  
There was a soft click, though it seemed deafening as the sound echoed through the small alley.  
Something metal was pressed harshly to his temple.  
John froze.  
Slowly, ever so carefully, he turned his head toward the gun. When met with no threat or resistance, he continued until, finally, he was face to face with his attacker.  
He had platinum blonde hair, combed back ever so carefully, as if every hair was treasured. The guy had on ridiculously over sized reflective shades, they obscured his eyes, instead showing only John's baby blue's, as if they were a mirror of some sort.  
Anything else about the guy, like his clothes, was hidden from John by the guys pale arm, which was attached to the guys hand, which, in return, pressed the muzzle of the revolver to John's temple.  
He didn't dare move, not even to look away.  
The guys face was completely neutral when he spoke, "This gun can hold six bullets," he said matter-of-factly, as if this was an everyday activity for him, "I only loaded one," he grinned, causing John to shiver, "so tell me," he leaned in, "are you feeling lucky?" he whispered.  
John couldn't believe this. Some random stranger had dragged him into a filthy alleyway just to play mind games with him?  
_Click  
_Wincing, John realized that he had zoned out, not noticing when the blonde had pulled the trigger.  
The guy laughed, "Looks like your pretty fucking lucky, Egbert." he remarked.  
"You know who I am?" John asked, so surprised that he temporarily forgot that he was scared.  
_Click  
_The, stalker now, apparently, ginned down at him and, for some reason, John didn't find the expression creepy or disturbing. Actually, he liked that the guy was smiling, he might have even smiled back had it not been for the, uh, situation.  
"Of course I know who you are." he said, as if John was actually popular in school (which he wasn't).  
_Click  
_John lost his train of thought as the full gravity of his situation pressed down on him. He could really die, right in this very spot, in a cold, dark alley at the hands of a psychopathic stranger. He had a faint urge in the back of his mind to say something to the blonde, maybe ask for a name, but, unfortunately, John is one of those people whose rational brain shuts down in the face of danger.  
_Click  
_The guy burst out laughing and John felt familiarity tickle his brain and he was certain that he had met this guy before, but where, and what was his name? So many questions.  
"Last one Egbert, either you die or you live. Only a Seer or something similar could know."  
_Click  
_The guy stood up, releasing John without hesitation. Surprisingly, the guy is grinning like an idiot and, shakily, the raven-haired boy rose to his feet, rubbinghe wrists lightly.  
Pocketing the gun, the blonde turned to face John, a large blue backpack in his hands. Before he could protest however, the guy tossed him the backpack, already walking away.  
"Hey!" John called, getting the guys attention, "what's stopping me from going to the police?" he asked. The blonde stared at him expressionless for a long time before he smirked, "We both know you're not going to do that, you're too curious to just hand me over," he said, causing John to flush, "besides," his expression hardened, "I still have at least on bullet left."  
And he left.  
John never saw him again.  
However...  
He did find a strange slip of paper crammed into his backpack.  
_turntechGodhead,  
_was all it said.

* * *

**I have no excuse for this chapter. **


	16. Camera

**I'm going to do something different for this chapter. An experiment if you will.**

* * *

_*Camera:  
A__n optical instrument that records images that can be stored directly, transmitted to another location, or both. These images may be still photographs or moving images such as videos or movies._

**John: The friend had left, snoop.  
**John looked away from the door Dave had just exited through, glancing around briefly, trying to identify where the strange voice came from. The voice was really familiar, he had the feeling that he knew it well, though was certain that he had never heard it before.  
**John: Forget the voice and snoop already.  
**Being the good listener that he is, John immediately forgot about hearing a voice, though he was over come with a strange desire to snoop. Giving in immediately as he knew by now that fighting strong urges ended badly, John got of the comfy bed and began his search at Dave's desk.  
At first glance, there wasn't much to snoop through, though after careful inspection, he noticed a perfectly straight crack running from one end to the other and, because he was a genius **/smiling as I typed that**, John knew immediately that it was a well hidden drawer. Picking at the seem, he pulled it out slightly, managing to open it successfully, practically bursting with excitement.  
Removing a** small red parcel (-no reason for putting that it bold), John summoned all of his patience (which was a very small amount) and calmly ran back to the bed before sitting back down and opening **the** small red parcel** with shaky hands.  
At first, he was disappointed with the contents which appeared to be just random slips of paper at first glance. Instead of putting the **small red parcel** back however, John picked up the first one on top and looked at it, smiling a bit. It was a black and white photograph, beautifully taken actually, and it depicted a blonde teenage boy with ridiculous pointy anime shades who John had first assumed was Dave before noticing that Dave was standing next to the boy, impossibly small and appearing to be only two or three at most. John chuckled softly before putting the photo back carefully, taking the one directly under it instead.  
This one appeared to be much more resent, as it showed a picture of John from about a year ago, though he didn't remember Dave taking the photos or ever being the sentimental type. In the picture, he appeared to be half-asleep, curled up on the couch and focusing bleary eyed on something in front of him, which was probably a T.V. based on the light angles. Strangely, this picture did not weird him out as much as he thought it would, and, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that he was flattered by the picture, John replaced it in its proper spot in the **small red parcel.  
**A few minutes passed, and in that time John had looked at about a dozen more photos, most of them nature shots, consisting of gorgeous mountain views and grand trees and non-blurry birds taking off, all which he was currently holding in a sort of mini stack, now focusing a strange picture. It appeared to be a family photo of some sort. Dave brother, a teenager, was holding Dave tenderly and smiling softly. Beside him was the legs and torso of a male and female, presumably Dave's parents, though, strangely, neither of them had heads in the picture, as though someone had cut them off.  
"John?" Said a voice calmly, though it clearly took much willpower for the speaker to _not_ flip the fuck out, "What the hell are you doing?"  
Said boy jumped at the sound of Dave's voice, letting a few photos slip from his grasp accidentally. Smiling sheepishly, he looked up at the blonde, who was standing above him and shaking with rage, though John, who was sitting on the bed, pretended not to notice.  
"Uh, hi Dave!" he said, trying to prevent a sure to be awkward conversation, "I was just-"  
"Snooping in my personal shit without permission?" Dave interrupted harshly, gesturing to the picture he was holding. John winced at the accusation, and Dave felt bad about his rashness, but they both knew he deserved it.  
"No," John insisted, shaking his head rapidly, ignoring his raven hair when it hit him in the face, "I swear I didn't mean to be rude!" he said, almost desperately.  
Dave said nothing, though John could practically _feel_ the gears in his head turning. Finally, the younger Strider sat down on the bed next to John, wordlessly taking the photos, not meeting any resistance, and putting the images back in the **small red parcel** carefully, as if each paper was a treasure and, to Dave, it probably was.  
Running a hand through his hair, Dave turned to look at John solemnly, "I assume you want to know why I have those pictures." It was more of a statement of fact then a question.  
John nodded.  
"Okay, fine," Dave said, and for a second there was weariness in his voice, as if he wanted to be anywhere except that particular spot at the moment. However, it vanished as Dave continued, "So, basically, I like to take old school black and white photos. Some of those are mine, and others were taken by my dad," he paused, reaching deep into the **small red parcel** and removing an old camera, the ones that required stands, from what appeared to be the 80's, "additionally, this camera also came from my dad, who was very good a photography, almost as good as me." He smirked a little at his own joke.  
"Dave?" John asked, holding up a single picture which Dave had not gathered. Said blonde looked over at him, giving him permission to speak, "Why do your parents not have heads in this picture?" he asked.  
Dave sighed again, and took the picture, looking down at it with something between affection and disgust, "Because it seemed logical when I did it a few years back."  
John raised am eyebrow at Dave an glanced at the ruined photo, "In what situation is that ever a good idea?" he asked jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood.  
It didn't work.  
"I was like, eight, okay?" Dave snapped, somewhat harshly, "Look, it doesn't matter." he growled, and, without another word, Dave scooped up the photo, shoved it onto the **small red parcel**, and left, leaving a confused and slightly hurt John in his wake.

* * *

**Sorry this is late (and shitty).  
Unfortunately, sleep is a necessity.**


	17. Candle

**_THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH CANDLES!_**

* * *

_Candle:  
__A solid block of __wax __with an embedded __wick __which is ignited to provide__ light __and in some cases a fragrance. It can also be used provide heat, or a method of keeping time._

The night started out as pretty much every other weekend did. John was sitting on the plush couch in his living room, watching Con Air for the millionth time, and snuggled up against Dave, which always happened though usually on accident and over the span of two hours.  
However, today's movie was different in several ways.  
For one, it had not been an accident that John was snuggling Dave, in fact they had first started the movie in that position and, though it flustered John, they both found the situation comfortable and familiar. Also different, for once, Dave had not argued about watching Con Air, though, by now, be probably had it memorized as well. Though, this unnatural phenomenon was quite easily explained with blatant evidence.  
For once, John wasn't paying attention to the movie, instead he was focusing on Dave. Quite hard not to, actually, especially considering the fact that they were making out. Did I not mention that? Well it's true. Their friends had been waiting for the two to hook up for years, and they had all been happy and not shocked in the slightest when they had announced it just a few hours ago.  
Well, one member of the group had been less then pleased (understatement of the century), but we'll come back to that later.  
Pulling away from the kiss, John smiled up at Dave, who, instead of offering his usual smirk, smiled back, a genuine expression of joy that made John go weak in the knees.  
Dave opened his mouth to say something to his new boyfriend, but he didn't get the chance.  
As if on cue, the T.V. shut off, and the lights flickered. John, feeling anxious, reluctantly untangled himself from Dave and approached the T.V., hesitating for a second before pressing the power button. Instead of turning on like it was supposed to, the T.V. remained blank, however two things happened at once.  
The lights above flickered and went out, plunging the house into complete blackness, and, as if that wasn't bad enough, there was a loud crash from the kitchen that sounded a lot like glass shattering.  
Jumping at the sound, John swung around and walked face first into something warm and solid. Before he could react though, the person whom John recognized as Dave grabbed his wrist gently but firmly and yanked him in the opposite direction of the kitchen.  
John followed blindly, his eyes still not adjusting to the dimness properly. Somewhere in the deep recess of his mind that wasn't scared shitless, John wondered how Dave could see so well in the dark while still wearing shades and was mildly impressed.  
"We can hide here." Dave whisper shouted, and it took John a minute to realize he was gesturing rapidly for the smaller boy to enter the crawl space under the stairs.  
Groping blindly, John stumbled into the small place, sitting down before reaching out to pull Dave in too, "Dave, come on," he hissed, tugging on the blonde's arm, "you have to hide here too."  
"John, I can't I have to find my phone and call the police."  
John shook his head, not fooled for a second. Dave was not the type to do something so responsible, clearly he was going to try and catch the intruder.  
"Dave, I've know you for four years, I'm not an idiot." he scowled. Dave did not respond, instead seeming to study John somehow, despite the darkness. Finally, he sighed and crawled in after John, shutting the door before scooting all the way back into a corner, so as to be well-hidden if the intruder somehow managed to find them.  
John followed suit, but was thwarted when something sharp stabbed him in the shoulder blade. Letting out a low hiss, he ignored Dave's worried whispers and twisted around to grab what appeared to be a box.  
After a few mostly silent moments of fumbling and cursing, John managed to open the box, reaching inside and pulling out what appeared to be a candle. This would have been useful if - hey, there are matches in here.  
What a coincidence.  
After another self-induced moment of fumbling and cursing, John (with Dave's help) managed to light the match, somewhat regretting having light, as the crawl space wasn't the cleanest place (obviously). Ignoring, the cobwebs and occasional spider, he lit the candle, admiring the flickering flame for a brief moment before focusing again on Dave, who was studying the flame as well.  
"Dave?" John whispered, gaining the blondes attention, "What do you think is going to happen?" he meant for it to come out as a casual question, but instead he sounded worried and scared, exactly the opposite of how he had wanted to appear to Dave.  
Dave, seeming to pick up on this, smiled very softly and hesitantly, but it was defiantly there, and it gave John the oddest since of reassurance.  
"Come 'er," Dave said gently, holding a hand out to him. Feeling reassured somewhat, John placed the candle down on the floor and moved sideways to sit next to Dave, who wrapped an arm around him in a gesture of affection, "honestly, I don't know what to do," the blonde admitted sheepishly, "this whole thing feels like it's all just a dream, you know? Like I'm going to wake up any moment in my shitty apartment with my Bro." John just nodded in understanding, not understanding exactly about the Bro thing or the implied smuppet context, but knowing that the entire situation felt so surreal.  
Not wanting to think about it, John snuggled deeper into Dave's chest, hoping for the tiny candle to stay alive just a bit longer.  
He kept trying to calm down and ease the tension that was keeping both him and Dave wound up tight, but he, no matter how hard John tried, he couldn't help but thinking about random scenarios that he knew would never happen but terrified him anyways. Some part of him wanted to believe that this was a random attack, that it wasn't personal and whoever had broken in would take all the valuables and leave. However, the bigger, smarter (and questionably crazier) part of John knew with unfortunate certainty that whoever was pulling the strings had come for a reason, namely blood lust. This thought did nothing to sooth him as the floor boards overhead creaked and groaned, making time pass, if possible, even slower.  
"John," Dave whispered, his face just barely visible in the dying light, "I think we're in the clear, we should go upstairs and access the damage."  
Feeling emotionally drained, John just nodded, following thoughtlessly as Dave eased open the hatch in the ceiling, crawling out after him, despite his sense of dread.  
_We should still be hiding_, John thought, knowing with clarity that the perpetrator wouldn't give up so easily.  
And, unfortunately, it turns out he was right.  
~**The rest will be Dave's P.O.V.~  
**Helping John out of the crawl space, Dave creeped slowly into the hallway, thankful that he was wearing socks, and leaned slowly around the corner, checking for people before deciding the coast was clear and grabbing John, pulling him towards the stairs, having left his phone in John's bedroom earlier.  
"Dave, wait," John muttered, tugging a little on Dave's hand to make him stop, "I don't think this is a good idea."  
Dave looked at John's bedroom door, which was at the very end of the hall, shut tight and looking dark and forbidding due to the low light and distance.  
"John, I know, but it's our only chance." he said in a pleading tone. He saw John pause, then nod hesitantly. Smiling, Dave wrapped an arm around John's waist and pulled him in for a sweet but much to short kiss.  
Exchanging reassuring smiles, the two once again grew serious and approached John's room. Dave paused, but not wanting to look unsure about his own plan, pushed open the door.  
The reaction was instantaneous.  
There was the glint of metal shifting in the corner and a deafening bang, and a sudden, unbearable pain on Dave's left forearm. Holding in a scream, as that would satisfy the shooter, Dave instead fell to the ground, landing harshly on his knees.  
Immediately, John knelt down next to him, helping push Dave into a sitting position against the wall before focusing on the shooter, who had not moved nor uttered a sound.  
"Vriska?" John shouted, clearly alarmed as the major spider-bitch emerged from the shadows, laughing her ass off, as if shooting someone was funny.  
Honestly, she looked awful. Her black hair, which was usually treated with the highest respect, was tangled and knotted in several places, sticking out at funny angles in others. Her clothes were the same as they had been earlier that day, a plain black tank top under a short denim jacket and a dark blue shirt that reached just below mid-thigh. Only now, the jacket's sleeves, which had once reached her elbows, was tore on one side, ending at her shoulder. The skirt was the same way, several small and large hole in several places, only the shirt was in tact, though it had defiantly seen better days.  
"Vriska, what the hell are you doing?" John shouted, getting over his initial shock and moving on to pure and unadulterated anger.  
Vriska just laughed louder, bending over slightly before standing straight again, though she looked wobbly.  
"What do you think I'm doing, John?" She cackled with a slight slur in her voice that could only mean one thing.  
Vriska was totally and undeniably drunk.  
It appeared to be pretty bad too. Either she had downed even more then Roxy on a good night or she was a total light weight.  
Probably the second one.  
Feeling the pain fading slightly, Dave attempted to move, only to be forced back down by John and the renewed pain where the bullet had entered and exited.  
John looked back up a Vriska, a look of such anger etched on his face that Dave suddenly didn't feel like getting up.  
Vriska, obviously too tipsy to notice that, pointed her gun at John, her finger tightening on the trigger. John tensed, ready dodge or do something when, totally unexpectedly, she swung her gun around, pointing it levelly at Dave's heart.  
She pulled the trigger.  
John jumped sideways.  
Right in the path of the bullet.  
Dave cried out in alarm, ignoring the pain on his arm and crawling over to John's body, knowing before he had even reached it that it was hopeless.  
Placing a hand over his chest proved Dave's point.  
He pulled back from the lifeless body, hand coated with blood, though Dave hardly noticed. Suddenly all he could see was red. All he could think about was revenge. And there was Vriska, laughing her ass off in the corner as if the whole thing was just a fucking joke. Dave clinched his fists, shaking with rage that was just begging to be put to good use.  
So he did.  
Rounding on Vriska, Dave stood up shakily, though not from the blood loss.  
He met her gaze in a single, brief second of eye contact.  
She stopped laughing.  
He grinned and attacked, wrapping his hands around Vriska's throat and squeezing until...  
...he woke up.  
For a moment, Dave was over come with relief. The reality hit him and he sunk back into his bed, pulling the covers tight around hi as he tried futilely to rid his conscious mind of the horrible memories from that night.  
It was one year ago today.  
One year ago Dave's world came crashing down around him.  
John died.  
He snapped.  
Vriska was killed too, thankfully by him.  
Still, that did nothing to ease Dave's pain. He had enjoyed killing the bitch and didn't regret it. Still, nothing had made any sense after John's death. Every day was the same and none of the encouragement from his friends had helped. They had tried, but he pushed them away until they stopped talking about it and, eventually, stopped talking to him.  
It didn't matter though.  
He was done.  
Dave stood up, motivated for the first time in a year.  
He entered the bathroom and didn't even hesitate before turning on the electric razor. Dave moved to sit in the middle of the room. He knew he didn't have much time. Jade and Rose would be over soon to pick him up so they could go pay respects to John's grave together, but Dave didn't care. As far as he was concerned, this was the next best thing.  
He pressed the blaze deeply into his left forearm, dragging it from elbow to wrist, opening up his old scar in the process. He didn't feel the pain, he never did anymore, just an uncomfortable tingling sensation that told him he was going to die.  
Feeling that the girls would want an explanation, Dave used his last spare moments alive to write a suicide note.

_SORRY.  
CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE._  
_I MISS HIM._

Honestly, the note would have been longer, but at that moment there was a knock on his front door.  
"Dave?" Jade called from outside, already inserting her key into the front door.  
But it was too late.  
He was gone.

* * *

***apologizes for such a lame chapter***


	18. Church

**A/N: Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me.**

* * *

_Church:_

_A church building, often simply called a church, is a building used for religious activities, particularly worship services._

* * *

"Dave, are you sure about this?" John questions his friend as they stand in front of the imposing marble building.

"Dude, I am always sure of everything." He insists, going around the side of the church and gesturing for John to follow. "Trust me, this is gonna be fucking awesome."

John frowns, but follows the blonde willingly, still not entirely sure what they were doing. "Can you at least tell me what we're doing at a church at five in the morning on a Saturday?" He hisses, trying to keep his voice down. "Because I really don't see the point."

Dave doesn't say anything for a moment, ducking behind a dumpster and pulling John down with him, checking to see that no one was around before turning to him. "Don't worry about. Just be comforted by the fact that none of this is technically illegal."

John raises an eyebrow. "So you're ducking around _Mission Impossible_ style for a perfectly good reason?"

With a nod, Dave straightens his shades before turning his back to the smaller boy. "Of course. But a ninja never reveals their secrets."

"It's magician." John corrects automatically, growing somewhat frustrated with his best friend.

Not really paying attention to him, Dave grabs a rung on a rusty ladder attached to the side of the building. He pulls himself up a few before realizing that John's not following him.

"C'mon." He remarks excitedly, holding out his hand to help John up. "It's right up here."

John just shakes his head, eyeing the ladder warily. "Dave, no, this is insane. I'm not going onto the roof of a church with you."

For a second, Dave's face falls, like John's words physically wounded him, then he collects himself. "John, do you trust me?"

The question catches him off guard, and John takes a moment to respond, searching for the right words. "Of course I do, Dave," Understatement of the year, "it's just-"

"Then you should trust," Dave cuts in, "that I wouldn't make you do anything if I thought there was even the slightest chance it would get you in trouble."

And wow, did _that _make him feel like shit. Biting his lip nervously, John sighs before reaching up and grabbing Dave's hand. "Alright, but if we get arrested, I'm pinning this all on you."

Dave grins, pulling him towards the ladder. "There's the Egbert I know and love. Now climb."

He sets off towards the top again, and John begrudgingly follows. The three-story climb isn't difficult, but the metal rungs were incredibly cold in the early morning air, especially considering that it was January. He hadn't thought ahead and grabbed gloves when Dave showed up outside his window just twenty minutes earlier and told him to get ready. So by the time they reached the top, John's trying not to shiver and resisting the urge to rub his hands together for warmth.

But Dave had been hiding things all his life, and he knew a faker when he saw one. "Here, let me see your hands." He says with an affectionate sigh. "You could've just told me you were cold, dumbass."

John's about to retort to the kinda-insult with a few choice words of his own, but when Dave brings the smaller boy's hands up to his mouth and begins blowing on them, any and all insults John had been about to say flew from his mind.

Blushing, he watches, fascinated, as Dave keeps his head down, almost curling around John's hands. In all honestly, he hadn't expected it to work, but after a few minutes of sitting on the roof, in which John spent most of his time trying to get rid of his blush, Dave pulled away and his hands had never felt warmer.

"Woah…" He breathes, staring at his toasty hands before looking up at Dave. "How'd you do that?"

Dave just shrugs, chuckling some before standing back up and pulling John to his feet as well. "Wow, seriously, dude? It's like, literally just exhaling."

The blush John had finally managed to get rid of comes back full force, though this time out of embarrassment instead of attraction. Not that he was attracted to Dave or anything. That'd just be weird. Yeah…

"Oh, right!" John says, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. "My bad."

Giving him a coy smile, Dave claps him on the shoulder, turning John around as he does so. "Your total derp factor aside, we did come up here to see something amazing, so let's get to it." In front of them is a giant sign, and one that must have recently been added to the building too, because John couldn't remember ever seeing one before. It was blocking out the sun, and covered him and Dave in a blanket of shadow, causing John to shiver.

Instead of explaining what exactly about the back of this sign was so fascinating, Dave walks around it until he stops at the edge, just where the light from the rising sun is beginning to show. He doesn't say anything, but gives beckons John closer with his head, leaning against the sign and staring at the view ahead.

He hesitates, but ultimately, curiosity wins out, and John sighs before going over to stand by Dave.

The sight he sees takes his breath away and, for the first time in his life, John understood why people like to build on hillsides.

Beneath them stretched a city, still sleeping in the early light. All seemed still, as if the whole world had come to a stop, afraid to break the perfect picture. On the horizon, the red, pink, and orange of the morning to come bleed into the remains of a starry night, washing it away until the next nightfall. The few stars still visibly seemed so close, like he could just reach up and grab one to keep in his pocket. The river that ran through the center of town even seemed cleaner from atop the church, as if the sun could wipe away hundreds of years of human usage just like that.

"Holy shit…" He whispers, afraid that anything louder would shatter the moment.

Dave nods slowly, less ironic than normal. "I know." He says at the same volume. "I thought you'd appreciate it."

After that, neither says anything for a long while. They just stand, watching the sun rise until the last bit of midnight blue disappears on the opposite horizon. And even then, John didn't want to move. There was just something so… peaceful about the sight before them.

But with the morning came people, and with the people came cars, and soon enough, the sound of honking horns reached their ears. They should leave soon, before anyone from the church shows up.

Dave shifted next to him and, for the first time, John realized that they were holding hands. for how long, he couldn't be sure, but it brought a smile to his face nonetheless.

"Hey, John?" Dave asks, rubbing small circles in the back of John's hand with his thumb.

"Yeah?" He responds quietly, not tearing his eyes away from the horizon.

"Look at the sign." He says with a small smirk, finally pushing off from the wall. He didn't drop John's hand, though.

Savoring the last bit of the view, John sighs and walks to the edge of the building, stopping just before it would be considered dangerous before looking back at the sign. In big, bold letters, it read:

_**GOD DOES NOT ACCEPT HOMOSEXUALS, SO NEITHER DO WE**_

John heart sinks and his smile disappears. He had never taken Dave to be a Christian, but maybe this was his way of letting John know without actually telling him? The thought broke his heart, but if this was what Dave was, he was going to have to accept it and-

"Hey, John, do you think this is a good spot?" Dave asks, interrupting his thought process. He had been so lost in his thoughts that John hadn't even noticed when he came to stand next to him on the ledge.

"A good spot?" He repeats, confused, "A good spot for what?"

Dave doesn't respond. "Ah, fuck it." He says. "I'm doing this." He pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens the camera, switching it to 'selfie' mode. "John, come over here."

Instead of waiting for him to simply walk to him, Dave reaches out and grabs John's hand, yanking him over.

And, before he can complain about Dave's lack of patience, something warm and soft is pressed against his lips followed by the click of a camera. It takes a moment for his numbed mind to process this turn of events, but once it clicks that _Dave _is kissing _him_, John wastes no time kissing back, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck.

Seeming equally shocked by John's reaction, he takes a moment to pocket his phone, fumbling with his coat pocket in a cute way that makes John smile. Scowling playfully, Dave pulls away, letting them both breathe for a second. He curses, pulling of the gloves that had made pocketing his phone so hard. After that's done, he opens his gallery and selects their picture. It came out perfect, with John's shocked expression and wide eyes captured perfectly and the sign easily viewable in the background.

"You know," Dave begins, attracting John's attention, "I think this one is a little blurry. Should we try again?"

As a reply, John grabs hold of Dave's free hand, grinning. "I trust that you're awesome photography skills will get it _eventually_."

Flushing slightly, Dave smirks and grabs John's chin gently, tilting his head up and going in for another kiss.

For some reason, neither of them were very cold any more.

* * *

**A/N: In all seriousness though, I really am sorry for not updating this **_**ever**_**. Just so you know, there will be one-hundred chapters when I'm done, so let that comfort you.**


End file.
